Fallen Petals 1: The Blackened Goddess
by RayRunRee
Summary: Kiba and the gang discover that attraction does indeed come with a warning label. KibaxOC
1. My name is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain but if I did, I would put myself in the story and kick some serious noble butt! POW!  
**  
**Fallen Petals**  
  
_**Chapter 1- My name is...**_  
  
It was a cold cold winter. The trees were like skeletons as they scratched the side of an old abandoned shed. There were holes in the roof and the snow rusted the exterior. Inside the shed was a young, black female wolf. She had sapphire eyes and her ears were tipped with white. She curled up in a corner and shivered violating. She could hear the wind outside whistle loudly which made her jumped randomly.  
  
It was about 7 years ago from now since she was a "worker" for those humans. Though she was very helpful to them, she felt like a slave. Her life was not something to really brag about. The first thing she did every morning was check to see if there was any food. Table scraps were rare but she never gave up searching. She and about 17 other wolves were poorly sheltered in a shed that looked an awful lot like the shed she was in now. Everyday the humans...well basically men with black leather whips, came in and commanded her and the others to run to the cargo ships. There were so many people around the ships. They cursed at her, stared at her and even kicked her. The slower and older wolves were always left behind due to the constant beatings. Her mother and father were both killed by these methods. The only family that remained was her twin brother, Dire. But he had sided with the humans so it didn't matter. Day after day, the wolves were forced to pull heavy crates filled with god knows what.

But this little wolf decided she was not going to spend her life in this constant haze of pain. It was about midnight, so most of the guards were sleeping. She unlocked her cage and slowly crept behind a drunken guard holding a gun. She was about to pounce when she stepped on a trig and made the guard spot her. But before he could say anything she slashed his throat and ran deep into the woods. She did it, she finally escaped the humans. No more whips, no more working, she was free finally free. For 7 magnificent years, the miniature, weak pup turned into a strong, courageous wolf.  
  
It stopped snowing but it was still windy outside. She decided she would walk to the next city. She walked down a snow filled road, turning her head against the biting wind. She opened her cerulean eyes when she heard male laughter. There were 3 tall and obviously drunk men. Why do people drink so much? One of them kicked snow in her face which made her growl slightly. They continued to laugh until she bit their legs.

She ran as fast as she could through alley ways until she lost them in a junkyard. She panted intensely as it began to snow again. She began to shiver until her mind was distracted by something else. There was a sound in the air but it was muffled by the wind. So she climbed on top of a car heap. She slowly closed her eyes and listened. They were voices coming from the east and they sounded very close.Curiousity had taken over her, so she followed the voices leaping from pile to pile of scrap metal. She stopped shortly when the voices ended. Looking around she didn't see anything, and scratched her head in confusion. She was about to jump off when a gray wolf appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground 25 feet below. Her vision slowly disappeared as well as her oxygen while the wolf pressed against her neck. What did she do wrong?

**(Life is so unfair)**


	2. Wolves and Shewolves

**_Chapter 2-Wolves and She-wolves_**

She kicked him off which made the wolf pounce right back on her. He stared at her growling. There was nothing else she could do but growl back and claw his face making it bleed. The two of them were about to get in a fight when a pure white wolf stood in front of her. Personally, she was grateful but it seemed like they knew each other. The white wolf turned around and looked at her emotionless.  
  
**(Human form...finally)  
**  
He had brownish black shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a jacket faintly darker than his jeans. The gray wolf, on the other hand, wore black leather had whitish hair.** (Well if you know the show you know what I'm talking about. Technically, it's blonde but whatever)** He didn't look to happy to see her that's for sure. The two of them stared down at the attractive looking girl. She had the same color hair as the gray wolf but was short and curled under her ears. Her bangs were about 1 ½ long and hung like fangs. Her remarkable dark turquoise colored eyes and caramel skin made her looked very captivating. She wore a black tanktop that tied around her neck and back with black baggy pants. There were small link chains that wrapped like bracelets around her wrist.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the white wolf, still keeping his blank expression.  
  
"My name is Kint....who are you?" Kint was always suspicious of other people.  
  
"You may call me Kiba and your attacker over there is Tsume." Tsume rolled his eyes and walked away.Kiba sighed and followed leaving Kint in the snow.  
  
Kint was still confused and her head hurt.Kiba stopped shortly and turned around staring once again at the beautiful lone wolf.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Kiba.He watched Kint's expression change from confused to surprised. "That is if you want to come?" A small smile appeared across his face.Kint nodded slightly and ran up to Kiba.They walked in silence until they reached an old abandon house. She jumped when a larger wolf with a collar jumped out followed by a younger looking one.  
  
"Hey Kiba, what took ya so lo-....Wow! Who's that?" asked the larger wolf.  
  
"Her name is Kint.Kint, this is Hige.Don't be afraid to hit him over the head. He pretty much likes every girl he sees." Kiba walked over to talk to Tsume, who was watching her from the inside. "I don't trust her." said Tsume glaring at the black wolf. Kiba sat across from him and watched Hige flirt with the now blushing Kint. "She can stay with us for a while. She doesn't seem like a threat.Besides, we can't leave her out here. You saw how she did against those humans." Tsume growled to himself and walked off.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" asked Hige smiling like an idiot. "Um I just arrived here." Kint wanted to laugh but held it in. "Did you come by yourself?" asked the younger looking wolf.Kint completing forgot about him. "Um...yea.I'm is afraid I don't know your name yet." She didn't want them to know anything else about her. "The runt's name is Toboe.Well I'm sure Kiba will let you stay with us, that is, if you want to." Hige's smiling was so funny-looking. "Well I guess I could." Hey, where else could she go? "Yes!"Toboe ran to tell Kiba and Tsume.Hige watched Toboe run inside the house and looked back at Kint.It began to snow hard and he started to shiver. "It's too cold out here! See ya later!" Hige dashed inside.Kint climbed on top of the roof and laid there, placing her arms behind her head looking up at the white sky. Maybe this was where she was supposed to be. The cold wind blew through hair gently tossing it across her face. Within minutes, she fell fast asleep.

**_(Bored and loving it.)_**


	3. Rabbits are not your friend

**_Chapter 3-Rabbits are not your friend.  
_**

"Behold my dear sister a new day is dawning for wolves and humans alike and you will be my colleague. Join me. Together we will rule this pitiful excuse for a planet." "Never!" "Then die!" The sky turned blood red and the clouds were black.Kint watched in horror as the earth began to split apart and the fires of hell consumed every living thing.Kint ran for her life until her brother stopped her. He pulled out a sword that had a dark blue aura around it.Kint watched in terror as Dire, her brother, lashed out. The fight began as lighting destroyed the earth and rocks rained from the sky. "Die! Kint!"She screamed out in pain as the sword came down across her neck. "Kint! Kint!-"  
  
"Kint! Wake up your dreaming!"Toboe gently shook his new friend. Moments later Kint awoke breathing heavily. "Are you alright Kint?" She was still on top of the roof but the sky was now a light bluish color and most of the snow melted. She glanced up at Toboe and smiled sweetly. "I'm fine...but I am getting a little hungry." Kint hadn't eaten a good meal in 6 days. "Well I think Kiba said there were rabbits around here." added Toboe.Kint smiled tremendously. "Okay! Let's go!" The two of them were about to jump off the roof when they heard a creaking sound....it was the roof! Toboe and Kint looked at the rusted now cracking roof and then at each other. "Uh oh..." "AHHHH!" **CRASH!!!** The two wolves and the roof came crashing down making the others jump and run to the accident.  
  
"What the hell were you guys doing?" asked Hige as he helped the others pull what was left of the tin roof off its victim.

Toboe had a couple of starches but was calm.Kint, on the other hand, was flat on her back in a strange position with a goofy look on her face.Hige helped her up as she brushed herself off.

"Well now that we know everyone's okay, I suggest we all go find something to eat." suggested Hige.Kiba nodded and walked towards an open field behind the house.

"Oh wow, they're everywhere.I can smell'em.Can't you?" he asked Kint.She merely smiled and nodded her head.

Hige and Toboe ran out into the field and chased the rabbits.Kint sat on the back porch and watched, giggling every now and then.Tsume leaned against the side of the house and closed his eyes which soon opened when he heard a sudden burst of female laughter.

"Does that girl ever shut up?" growled Tsume.

"Laughter never hurt anyone Tsume.You could learn a thing or two from her." Kiba passed by him looking at the ground and walked over to join Kint.

"Got one!" yelled Toboe with his hair covered with dry grass. He ran over to Kint to show it to her.

"What do ya think?" he asked happily while she pulled grass out of his hair.Kint examined the rabbit and nodded in approvel.

10 minutes later, Hige came out of the field covered in grass and rabbit bites. The others looked up and laughed.

"Looks like the rabbits got the best of you." said Kiba.

"And you didn't bring anything back?" Kint had a sarcastic look on her face but it stopped when she saw Hige's.

"Come on Hige, We can catch one together." She ran up to Hige and pulled him into the field.

"Hey I there's one right now!"

"Hige?...That's not a rabbit!"

"Huh?! WAHHHH!!!"

_**(Running solves nothing )**_


	4. I wanted to tell you

**_Chapter 4-I wanted to tell you_**  
  
The two wolves chased and pounced on the rabbits and were able to kill 8 but only ate the 2 largest ones.

"And that's how you catch a meal" Kint smiled proudly at her accomplishments.

The wind started to pick up again and blew through her silverfish hair.Hige smiled as he watched her brush it behind her ears. When Kint locked eyes with him she blushed deeply and looked away. He shook his head and crawled over to her and lightly touched her cheek causing her to look up at him. Kint expected him to kiss her but he didn't do anything. He just stared at her smiling.Kint slowly pulled away from Hige.She felt uncomfortable with him being so close. She was about to stand up went Hige grabbed her arms and forced her to the ground. He lay over her putting all his force on his arms as he rested them on both sides of her head. She stared straight at him confused and a little scared.

"You're so amazing. Graceful...smart...funny..."he whispered very softly as he gazed into her cobalt eyes. He brought his face closer and nuzzled her neck. His nose was so soft and warm but she still felt awkward.

"Hige? Can you please..." She gasped when he started kissing her neck.

"Hige?" she whispered as Hige touched noses with the female wolf.

He lifted himself up and gave her his hand. She took it and looked away from Hige. As they walked back to the others he told her not to mention what happened to the others.Kint nodded.

"Hey there you are! What took to two so long?" asked Toboe sounding a little worried. "Oh you know how those rabbits are!" laughed Hige.Kint was smiling as well but Kiba didn't buy it.

The 5 wolves walked into the forest and decided to rest after walking for about 6 hrs. Kint helped Hige make a fire and they all just talked.

"So where exactly are you guys headed? Oh! Wait Paradise right?" The boys looked surprised.

"Am I not supposed to know?" "Yes but we didn't expect you to say that." Explained Kiba.

The boys all fell asleep but Kint decided to go for a walk. She found a lake and ran over to it. She drank and little until she felt like someone was behind her. She turned around to see it was Kiba.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was." He sat down next to her and stared at the moonlit lake.

"But I opened my eyes and noticed you were missing. So I wanted to look for you." Kint looked away from him and threw a rock into the lake. There was a strange silence until Kiba asked the question Kint prayed wouldn't come up.

"What were you and Hige really doing in that field?" He glanced over at her to see her reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Kint laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She continued to laugh when Kiba spoke again.

"You don't have to lie to me Kint.What were you doing?" Kiba pulled his knees to his chest and looked down at the grass, Knit did the same.

"To tell you the truth Kiba, I'm not sure what happened."

"Did he kiss you?" Kiba voice was still serious.

"Uh...No, He just was nuzzling my neck and telling me how amazing I was." It didn't hurt to tell him some of the truth.

"I see." Kiba grabbed a rock and threw it into the lake violently.

He stood up and walked back to the "campsite".Kint jumped up and ran after him.

"Kiba? Are you mad at me?" Kiba looked surprised and was about to say something but sighed instead and continued his walking.

Later that night Kint returned and fell asleep next to Toboe.Kiba briefly glanced at her and went back to sleep.  
  
**_(You hide too many secrets)_**


	5. Jealousy and Dancing

**_Chapter 5-Jealousy and dancing  
_**  
It was late in the morning and Kint woke up to a hyperactive Hige in her face.

"Good morning." She closed her eyes and roughly pushed him away.

"Ow! What was that all about?!"

"You were being annoying." argued Kint.

"Enough you two, we have to get going now."Kiba walked off trying to ignore the two.

The 5 wolves entered a city full of people.Men, women, drag queens you name it. It was a huge city that looked a lot like New York City (**Hey I like the cities in Wolf's Rain too but they need an update don't ya think?)**The men whistle and made sexual gestures towards Kint, but she didn't notice it.Hige and the others fortunately did and they all decided to keep an eye on her.

"Oh wow this place is incredible!" Kint said joyfully.

"Yea, there are so many people here. But the smells are not that great." replied Toboe.

The others nodded in agreement. They continued to walk down the street and the harassing continued. One man even had the nerve to walk up behind Kint and grab her butt. Of course, Kiba beat the crap out of him and when the guy starting screaming, all of his little friends began to join in.

"Toboe, you stay here with Kint.Hige you come with me." ordered Tsume.Toboe leaded Kint across the street and the two of them watched.

In about 15 minutes or so, the fight ended and the 3 came running over.

"Come on we have to go now." Commanded Kiba.

He had scratches and deep cuts all over his body as well as Tsume but the injures on Hige were not as bad. The wolves ran down a narrow alleyway that led to a dead end.Kint leaned on the wall and slid down to the ground breathing heavily.

"Kiba...why did...you do....that?"

"Because the guy grabbed your ass.What? Did you enjoy that or something?" Kiba glared at her waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Well no, but I can take care of myself." She mumbled as she drew a circle on the ground with her finger.

Tsume laughed to himself. "Did you notice how those humans were staring at you?" he asked. Kint had an astonished look on her face as she shook her head.

"You didn't even hear them whistling?" asked Toboe calmly.

"N-No I guess I was focusing on something else."Kint felt foolish and idiotic.

"Then what the hell were you thinking about?" asked Hige as he scooted next to her.

"I...It was nothing. Don't worry about it." With that, she got up and started walking away.

"And where is she going" asked Hige watching her walk away.

"Should we go after her?" asked Toboe looking at Kiba.

"She'll be fine." answered Kiba still watching the black wolf walk away.

Kint paced down the busy street ignoring the men verbally harassing her. So this is what the guys met. The men continued to follow her until she found a club. It would be stupid and dangerous to go inside but she would lose the men cause the club looked packed.Kint was tired of hesitating so she ran across the street and into the club, swiftly avoiding the bouncer.

The club was enormous. People laughing, drinking and have a great time. Everything was in black. Black leather couches, black tile and carpet, black walls, everything was black! There were hundreds of people on the dance floor.Kint walked over to the bar and sat in front of a bartender drying a glass. He did a double take and grinned as he looked her up and down.

"May I help you miss?" Kint looked depressed.

"Huh? Oh no. Thanks anyway."

"Is there something the matter? You don't look in high spirits." She sighed and slightly smiled as she watched people around her age dancing.

"Why don't you get out there? You'll fell a lot better." The bartender was still looking her over.

"Oh no I-I couldn't."

"Well if you're going to be here you might as well order something." She smiled sweetly at the man.

"Thanks, but I don't have any money."

"It's on the house, my treat." He poured a clear liquid into a wine glass and handed it to her.

She sniffed it. "Uh...What is this?" The bartender smiled and said Vodka before walking off.

She studied the glass and was about to drink it when someone grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. It was the guy who grabbed her butt. She slapped his hands away.

"Hey hey hey, relax I just wanted to talk to you."

Kint noticed he didn't have any cuts or bruises on his body only a little scar that went across the side of his neck. He was pretty good-looking with his icy blue eyes and red hair.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He sat next to her and drank the rest of her drink.

"You know, a girl like you shouldn't drink stuff like this."

"Thanks for the tip, but you didn't answer my question." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"What I want to ask you was, would you like to dance with me?"

"Huh?! It's a little too late for that, isn't it?" He winked at her and pulled her closer to him.

The DJ began to play another song that Kint never heard before. Blue and Purple laser lights flashed and scanned the entire club **(This song is kind of weird but its okay. For those who don't like rap just ignore it. "Headsprung" By LL Cool J)** Kint listened to the music, she wasn't a big fan of Rap but she liked the beat. The two began to dance. What started off as polite and composed dancing turned into dirty and forceful dancing. Everyone in the club started packing together and dancing the same way.  
  
"So, where are your friends?" He asked as he held on to Kint's waist.  
  
"They went somewhere I think." answered Kint completely focusing on her dance partner.

It was extremely late in the evening and the 4 wolves found an old church to spend the night.Toboe was sitting at the alter with Tsume and Kiba while Hige passed the floor.

"Where is she? What's taking her so long to get back?" Hige was very impatient he felt something was not right.

"The sun is almost completely down" said Toboe as he looked out the window watching the sun set.

Kint had been gone for about 14 hours.

"Well I say we go look for her." protested Hige.He looked incredibly worried about Kint.Kiba could see it in his eyes.

"Very well then. Let's go." said Kiba.

The 4 looked for Kint so long that it was now officially midnight for sure.

"Okay that's it. When we find her I am definitely kicking her ass!" shouted Tsume.

"Do you think she left the city?" Toboe asked as they walked down the street watching people stroll out of a loud club.

They looked so happy.Toboe gasped when he recognized a laughing white-haired teenager strolling out of the club with a guy's arm around her neck.

"Toboe? What is it?" asked Tsume.

Toboe pointed and the others looked in his direction.

"Is that Kint? Who the hell is that guy?" asked Hige.

"That's the guy from earlier today!" responded Tsume.

The 4 raced across the street towards the two teenagers.  
  
**_Mistakes leads to Hell_**

**(Well There you go. And if you want to here the song just let me know I can e-mail it to you.) **


	6. Broken Part 1

**_Chapter-Broken (Part 1)  
_**

Tsume and Kiba sprinted across the street and before Kint knew it, she found her new friend pinned to the ground by two wolves. Toboe and Hige soon joined in holding Kint back. Kiba slammed the young man against the building about to slit his throat.

"Kiba, What the hell are you doing?" She struggled against Hige and Toboe's grip but eventually broke free.  
  
"What the hell were you doing with Kint?!" Kiba held the man by his neck and lifted him slightly off the ground still pinning him against the wall.  
  
"W-we were just dancing. She looked saddened by something so I wanted to help her out. Please just don't kill me. It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Kiba continued to stare intensely at the man that dared to touch his mate.  
  
Kiba's expression changed to shock. _His mate?!_ What was that suppose to mean? Kiba looked behind him seeing Tsume holding Kint over his shoulder while she kicked violently. He then turned back and loosened his grip around the guy's neck.

"Listen to me. If you value your life, I suggest you stay away from that woman. Do you understand me?" The man nodded repeatedly as Kiba let go of him completely.

He turned to Tsume and the others, signaling it was time to leave. Kint continued to kick Tsume until he dropped her.

"Ow!"

She ran over to her friend and hugged him briefly. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

He said nothing he just kept his eye on Kiba, who was glaring at him yet again.

"I have to go now." He winked at her and walked down the sidewalk until he disappeared around the corner.

Kint turned around; tremendously aggravated.Kiba noticed but ignored her and continued walking while Tsume and Hige followed.Toboe waited for Kint to catch up.  
  
"Kint? Are you alright?" He was careful not to bother her with too many questions.  
  
"Do I look okay?!" She hated yelling at him but she was angry. They were invading her personal life.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." She glazed down at him. He had a saddened look on his face. "We were really worried about you. That's all." The others stopped to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Well you guys shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself, really I can. And besides, that guy was really nice to me." She looked up into the sky. The crescent moon was out shining brightly.  
  
"But he violated you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Toboe directed all his attention to her. She wasn't making sense and he needed an answer.  
  
"Well...ya he did but I don't care. He liked me and that's not the first time I've been touched like that before. That's the reason why I didn't jump on him the way Kiba did."

Toboe had nothing else to say. He just sighed and looked away. They all went back to the church.Kint was sleeping away from the group. The 5 of them didn't speak until morning came when Hige was complaining about food. They continued to walk down a dusty path that led away from the city. Kiba and Toboe led the way and Hige continued to whine.Tsume kept watch on the stubborn female wolf.Kint took one last look at the beautiful and exciting city. So little memories but she wouldn't forget about the guy she met there.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Hige, I'm tired of your whining. You're not going to die if you don't eat every 5 minutes!" Tsume continued to shout and bicker with Hige long enough to where they both became tired.

The pack was silent until they reached an open field of wheat.

"So that's where that smell was coming from." said Tsume.

The wheat was about 2 feet high and there were green pine trees surrounding it that seemed to go on forever.

"We can rest here for a while." Kiba hiked through the wheat as the others followed till they reached the wooded area.

Tsume leaned against a tree looking at the sky.Kiba and Hige sat on the forest floor.Toboe leaned against the trunk of a tree. All was quiet, until they realized who was missing.

"Where's Kint?" Kiba said sounding a little worried.

There was a sudden rustle in the wheat field making them jump.Tsume sprinted into the field thinking it was an attacker or something and in less than 3 seconds a familiar screech was heard.

"Ah! Tsume you jerk!" Tsume came flying out of the field and landed in front of Toboe.

"Tsume are you okay?" "What happened?" asked Hige standing over him.

Tsume blushed and said nothing. He just went back to his spot. The others stared at the field curiously until Kint popped out.

"Hey there you are. What were you doing?" said Hige running up to her. She glanced over to Tsume.

"Nothing." She stretched and lay in the grass that grew between the trees and wheat.

Later during the day,Toboe and Hige playing in the field while Tsume watched them.Kiba,on the other hand couldn't stop staring at Kint.She was laying on her back playing with a blade of tall grass and humming. She rolled over facing Kiba, making him look away quickly.  
  
"Kiba?" She rested her head on her hand.  
  
"Hm?" Kiba was still not looking at her.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but...why did you threaten that human back there. He wasn't doing anything." She had an innocent look on her face waiting for a response.  
  
"You shouldn't bring up something so pointless." Kiba closed his eyes.  
  
Kint recoiled in surprise.

"Pointless?! And you shouldn't be so protective over something you can't have!" She picked up a near by rock and threw in at him.

It may have glazed his left shoulder but it still hurt a little.Kint growled at him and walked deeper in the forest.Tsume saw the whole thing and laughed. Kiba was rubbing his now bruised shoulder.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You. Seems Like you're still on her bad side." He continued to laugh until Kiba pointed out what had happen in the field between him and Kint.  
  
"That was an accident! How was I suppose to know she was taking a piss.She could of said something."Tsume started blushing again.  
  
"She did say something." entered Toboe.  
  
"Yea I remember her saying something like.Tsume you jerk!" said Hige as he imitated Kint.  
  
"No one asked you, Idiot!" shouted Tsume.  
  
"Well I better find her, its getting dark." Kiba walked into the deeper part of the forest following her scent.  
  
It was getting later and later in the evening and Kiba still couldn't find her. He started day-dreaming about her. My God! She was attractive. The image of her in the grass stuck in his mind making him smile. But one thing still made him wonder, what did she mean by he shouldn't be protective over something he couldn't have? Was she suggesting that he liked her? He didn't love her right? He liked her. Questions continued to pop into his head until he heard singing. **(Really would have been howling but you get the idea.)**

He followed it, the sounds getting louder and louder. He reached another open field like the other one, only with a remarkable waterfall and filled with blue roses than reminded him of Kint.He scanned the area and stopped when he saw a figure sitting on the shore of the waterfall. He slowing walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She automatically stopped singing and without turning around looked up at him. She must have been expecting someone else because her expression changed for the worse.  
  
"What do you want?" she said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I came to take you back. Come on." Kiba kept his famous emotionless face the whole time.  
  
"No! And if you touch me again. I'll hit you myself without the rock this time."  
  
Kiba picked her up and threw her over the shoulder that wasn't bruised.Kint kicked and screamed halfway till Kiba grew tired and put her down and sat next to her. It was pointless cause she just pushed him away.Kiba was growing weary of her attitude. He was sick of fighting with himself. This was the finally question. Did he love her or hate her? He once again scooted next to her. She was about to punch him but Kiba held her wrist.  
  
"I hate you, Kiba! Let go of me!" She struggled against his grip but did not succeed.  
  
"Is that true?" He continued to hold her wrist; however, he gazed into her eyes, completely vanished in them.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Is that true? Do you really hate me?"  
  
"Well! sigh well no I don't. I'm just so sick of being confined. And you, being a wolf and all should know that." Her voice was now calm.Kiba gently let go of her wrist.  
  
"And I do. I just want to protect you cause...you're a part of my pack now. And in a pack, we look after each other. Well at least in this one we do."Kint's eyes softened. She felt comfortable sitting next to him.  
  
"We should get back. The others must be worried." She brushed herself of but Kiba stopped her from completely standing up by placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"It's too dark besides it took a long time to get out here."  
  
Kint agreed. She sat down and leaned against the base of the tree. She jumped when Kiba scooted so close to her, they were touching hands.Kiba rested his head faintly on her shoulder.  
  
"Um, Kiba what are you doing?"Kint didn't move. She was too freaked out.  
  
"It's going to get cold tonight, we need to stay warm."Kiba smiled to himself. He knew he was lying. But what could he say to get close to her? What if she didn't feel the same way? Kiba continued to snuggle up against her.Kint soon gave in and snuggled too. But she knew this moment wasn't going to last.  
  
**_(There you go .I'm working on the second part right now so just wait k?)_**


	7. Broken Part 2

_**Chapter 7-Broken (Part 2) Kind of makes you think of the song huh?**_  
  
Kint woke up in the middle of the night having the same bad dream. She realized she was sleeping in Kiba's lap covered by his jacket. He was resting his head on hers. She untangled herself and tried to wake him. His eyes shot open and stared at her. They were empty and unemotional.  
  
"What is it, Kint?" His voice was just a whisper.  
  
"Um...I was just wondering...how did I get into your lap?" She whispered back.  
  
"I was cold so..."He blushed for the first time but it was very light.  
  
"Kiba, Can you stop touching me? It's really irritating."  
  
"I don't mean to irritate you." He put his jacket back on and sat up straight.  
  
"Then stop it! It's like... You like me or something."  
  
Kiba snickered. "What are you laughing about?" Kint's voice was starting to rise.  
  
"It's funny. You actually think I like you."  
  
Kint sighed loudly and stood up. "I'm going back to the guys."  
  
She only managed to take 4 steps before Kiba grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kint, Wait."  
  
"Kiba, stop touching me. Just leave me alone. Geez."  
  
Kiba spun Kint around and aggressively pinned her against the wall. He touched noses with her which made her have a flashback with Hige.He began stroking her arms and face.  
  
"Kint?"He whispered. "What I meant is...sometimes I don't like you, but...I do love you." After that he bit his lip. He didn't want it to come out so blankly or be rejected.  
  
"Kiba...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything." He slipped his hands halfway up her tank top and kissed her affectionately. That's what was missing in his life even if it took forever to reach the real paradise. He had his very own personalized one right here.He sighed in estasy as the heat they shared increased. The two of them slowly slid down the tree still kissing each other. With that, they spent the rest of the night in each others arms. (_**SLEEPING PEOPLE! The kinky stuff comes later**_)  
  
The morning came quick as Hige and the other two wolves awoke from their slumber.Toboe smiled seeing two familiar wolves appear out of the shadows of the forest. "Hey look!" said Toboe pointing.  
  
"So what took you two so long?" asked Hige grinning widely.  
  
"We were talking." said Kiba.He looked the same way he always looked. Serious and blank.  
  
"Hm.I bet you were doing more than just having a conversation." replied Tsume stretching.  
  
"Tsume! We were just talking." Kiba's face was becoming more serious.  
  
"Or really? And what were the two of you doing at night?" asked Hige winking at Kiba.  
  
"What do you think we were doing, Hige?" asked Kint stooping over him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I thought you two were sleeping......TOGETHER! HA HA!" Hige ran into the field.Kint was directly behind him. "Hige get your ass back over here!"  
  
Kiba smiled watching her run. It was so graceful even though she was sprinting.Tsume noticed it as well. He also was aware of how much she was developing into a young woman...uh...young adult wolf.Toboe laughed at the sounds of pain Hige was making.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"Hige was screaming running as faster as he could.  
  
"Come back here Hige.You're not sorry just yet!" She finally caught up to him and pounced. The two of them went rolling down a hill of emerald green grass and flowers laughing until they hit the bottom with Hige on top of her.Hige removed a flower from her hair and assertively began kissing her. She fought him repeatedly trying her best to get him off.  
  
"I know It's a little too late to say this but, I love you and I want to be with you forever." ( 

_**Cliched I know**_)He moaned and rolled over pulling her on top of him. "I know you and Kiba were making love to each other last night and you most likely lost your virginity-."  
  
Kint stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. "First of all, I was not making love to Kiba and secondly, I'm keeping my virginity until I feel I'm ready to have pups. And when I am, I will have them in paradise."Hige hugged her sweetly. He would like nothing more but to have the chance to "pounce" on her.Kint, on the other hand, was trapped between two loves. I mean she did like them right? Hige brushed the remaining grass off and helped her up. The two of them soon caught up with the others and the 5 of them continued their journey.

(_**Thanks for reviewing and if you have any suggestions or anything like that please let me know. I'll give you full credit**_.)


	8. Jinks City

> **_Chapter 8- Jinks City  
_**  
The 5 wolves casually walked on a discarded train track talking about paradise and teasing me outer. The sky was a brilliant blue. The clouds were fluffy yet had sighs of rain to come. Kint began to humming to herself. While Hige and Tsume argue over something stupid, Toboe walked along side her, admiring the soft notes. He stared at her amazed and feeling foolish. She was so beautiful and he never really noticed it. He felt so luckily having a friend like her.Kiba was also listening to her over they noise the gray and brown wolf were making.Kint gazed off into the sky and had a sudden erg to sing so she did. This caught Tsume and Hige's attention, and soon enough all four of the wolves stopped in their tracks to listen.Kint looked down at Toboe staring in awe at her.  
  
"Am I bothering you guys?" she asked a little embarrassed. They shook their heads.  
  
"What were you singing?" asked Hige walking up to her.  
  
"Um...Torn. I song by Natalie Imbruglia, who ever that is. My mother said it was an old song her great grandmother and so on used to sing it. I sort of like it." Kint looked down feeling ashamed.  
  
"Well, will you continue?" asked Toboe kicking the dirt shyly.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to annoy you guys." She looked at Tsume especially, who was still trying to get their field encounter out of his head.  
  
"I have no problem with it, what about you Tsume?"Kiba asked.  
  
Tsume grumbled a little and turned his back to Kint. "I don't care as long as we keep moving." Toboe sighed in relief. Kiba continued to walk along side Tsume every now and then glancing behind him to get a good look at the obsidian wolf he treasured so much. Kint began to sing again skipping a bit to the beat. Toboe and Hige smiled to them sleves.They enjoyed seeing her cheerful. Tsume, unlike the others, listened to the words more than Kint's alluring voice:  
  
I thought I saw a man brought to life.  
He was warm. He came around and he was dignified.  
He showed me what it was to cry.  
  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adore.  
You don't seem to know, seem to care, what your heart is for,  
But I don't know him anymore.  
  
There's nothin' where it used to lie.  
Conversation has run dry.  
That's what's goin' on.  
  
Nothing's right. I'm torn.  
I'm all out of faith.  
This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into somethin' real.  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky. It's torn.  
You're a little late.  
I'm already torn.  
  
So, I guess the fortune teller's right.  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light,  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now  
  
I don't care. I have no luck.  
I don't miss it all that much.  
There's just so many things  
  
That I can't touch. I'm torn.  
I'm all out of faith.  
This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into somethin' real.  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky. It's torn.  
You're a little late.  
I'm already torn.  
Torn.  
  
Ooh..  
  
There's nothin' where it used to lie.  
My inspiration has run dry.  
That's what's goin' on.  
  
Nothing's right. I'm torn.  
I'm all out of faith.  
This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into something real.  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky. It's torn.  
  
I'm all out of faith.  
This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor.  
You're a little late.  
I'm already torn.  
Torn.  
  
The 5 continued down the railroad, until Knit gasped. She ran in front of Kiba and Tsume to get a better look. It was another city. The buildings looked old and gray. Some of them had broken windows and some were cracked or falling apart. There was also a strange fog that surrounded the metropolis, must likely air pollution.  
  
"Is that a city?" asked Toboe looking a little disgusted. "Looks like it. One thing's for sure, it does stink." Hige pretended to be puking.  
  
"Hm...We staying here." said Kiba. Everyone except Kint stared at him like he was crazy. She was use to sleeping in bad conditions.  
  
"I agree." She said sincerely.  
  
"Are you serious? That place looks deserted-" said Hige trying to reason with her.  
  
"Not to mention it gives me the creeps." added Toboe shaking slightly.  
  
"Well we can make the best of it." She turned from the city and faced the others using that sweet smile that Kiba and Hige loved like mad.  
  
"Then let's get going, I think it's gonna rain pretty soon." Tsume broke into a sprint after hearing thunder. The others followed close behind. They stopped when they reached the middle of the metropolis.Hige was right, it was deserted.Kiba scanned the area for shelter, while Kint scanned the area for a different reason. Someone just had to be living here. Cites not having any inhabitants in them isn't natural. The streets were messy. Trash and paper covered everything. The windows were boarded but it looked like something broke through them. Toboe was getting quite nervous.Kint noticed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.Hige didn't fell like sniffing the air for food, it was obvious there was nothing here suitable to eat.Tsume had a stranger feeling he was being watched. He examined the tops of the building that encircled him. He stopped when he saw a black figure that seemed to be staring back at him.  
  
"I don't think we should be out here in the open like this." He said keeping his eye on the mysterious shape.  
  
"I agree." Kiba saw the figure as well and grabbed Kint's hand. "Let's go!" The 5 swiftly weaved trough alleyways and streets running as fast as they could.Kint looked up at the sky the clouds were moving in fast,darkening.Thunder and lighting was heard as the wind picked up. Papers flew ghostly into the air and came hurtling to the ground as it began to rain hard.Kiba was still holding Kint hand and led his pack into a broken down structure that would possible provide shelter. When inside, Kiba and Tsume slammed the double doors and grabbed random objects and placed them in front of the door.Hige joined in while Kint held Toboe in her arms. She never noticed it till now but, she was starting to feel like a motherly figure towards Toboe.The wolves were still breathing heavily from their run.  
  
"There... that... should do it?" said Hige, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"Tsume...what was that?" Kiba was referring to the dark object that was stoking them.  
  
"I don't know." Tsume slid down to the floor. He was extremely exhausted.  
  
Kint looked around the area she was in, still holding on to Toboe. "Where are we?" The room was actually a large foyer. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. There were three staircases, one to the left, one to the right and one from behind a counter that was in the middle of the lobby. The lights the hung from the cracked ceiling were broken. The only light they had was the random bolts of lighting in the sky that lit the area.Hige kneeled down and drew an X in the dust on the green and white checkered tile floor.  
  
"This is one freaky mansion." said Tsume rubbing the back of his neck.Kint walked over to the counter and picked up a clipboard.  
  
Kiba walked up behind her. "What is it, Kint?" He said softly.  
  
Kint eyes narrowed as she blew on the dusty clipboard and gasped. "I knew it..." She said with a whisper.  
  
"Knew what" said Toboe now standing next to her.  
  
"This isn't a mansion, it's a hospital." She showed him the blue letters lined at the top of the clipboard.  
  
"Jinks Community Hospital." read Toboe shaken once again.Kint stared at Kiba questionably.  
  
"Yea, that's great and all, but where's the community?" said Hige suspiciously.  
  
The group jumped when they heard a mechanical sound from outside.Kiba told Hige to stay with Hige and the other while he and Tsume checked it out. Tsume peered out a splintered window. The city looked terrifying. Paper and debris were flying everywhere as the wind seemed to pick up. He could hear the rain strike against the pavement and the windows outside. The dark gray sky shadowed the city. Lighting bolts cracked and thunder boomed loudly making him uneasy aimlessly.Kiba sat across from him appearing and feeling the same way. The two decided to go outside to see where that odd sound was coming from when they heard a crash from behind them. It was the black figure it fell through the ceiling causing dusty to shoot towards Toboe, Kint, and Hige.They crouched down and covered their eyes waiting for it to clear.Kiba and Tsume ran to checked on them.Tsume watched the black figure while Kiba was checking on the others.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kiba examined Kint .Looking her carefully.  
  
"Yea...We're fine." Kint said slowly. She was holding her breath the whole time.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" asked Hige as he joined in helping Kint and Toboe up.  
  
There was a long silence. The thunderstorm was only heard.Kiba took two steps toward the object before in stood up. It was still hard to see the dust wasn't completely settled and the hole in the ceiling shone an eerie blue spotlight directly over the massive object.  
  
"Whatever that thing is it isn't human." said Toboe bracing himself as the creature came closer. Each step the creature took more and more dust flow into the air. The foyer was now thick with it.Kiba, Tsume, and Hige stood protectively in front of the small wolves as they listened to the mechanical sounds that echoed in the air. The silence started up again while they wanted nervously staring in basically complete darkness. Kint felt something warm on her left hand and looked down at it. It was a red strip of light kind of like a....laser! She tried quietly to get Kiba's attention.
> 
> "K-K-K-Kiba? Kiba?" she whispered fearfully, feeling the laser slid up her arm. "Kiba?"  
  
"What is it, Kint?" There was a bit of worriment in his voice.  
  
"T-There's a laser on m-my arm."  
  
Kiba slowly looked behind him. She was right. He recognized the laser too. That thing was aiming for Kint. "Guys, listen to me. On the count of three I want all of you to run up the right staircase okay?" Everyone nodded. Even if the dust was thick they could still see. I mean, they were wolves none the less. Kint was keeping an eye on the laser as Kiba began to count down.  
  
"...Two...ONE!"  
  
BOOM!!!The creature's gun fired several shots.
> 
> _**Welcome to Hell, my dear wolves.  
**_  
_**To be continued.....**_


	9. Jinks City Hospital

> **_Chapter 9- Jinks City Hospital_**  
  
The wolves ran up the grimy steps as bullets flew past their heads, piercing the walls, and bouncing off of the ceiling lights causing blue sparks to shower overhead.Kint looked behind her. The living thing had remarkable speed as it nearer. It was also incredibly enormous, she was only able to see its shadow but she guessed it was about 16 feet high and according to the sounds it made; it had to be a robot or something metallic. When the reached the top of the stairs, they automatically split into two groups. Kiba sprinted to the right with Hige and Kint while Tsume and Toboe went to the left.Kiba and his groups ran down an extremely cobwebbed hallway filled with pictures of people. The creepy thing was they weren't smiling. They soon stopped when they realized the bullets stopped falling.  
  
"What do we do now? asked Hige, breathing heavily.  
  
"I don't know.Kint, what are you doing?" said Kiba looking surprised at her. She was opening a door next to Hige.  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
The three stepped into the room and sighed in awe. It was a hospital bedroom.Hige flinched at the site of scalpels lying on the floor. The room was as trashed as the city. There was broken glass everywhere and the bed was covered in...dry blood.Kint noticed a newspaper on the table next the window. She picked it up and read it aloud:  
  
"Jinks City Gazette, As Judgment Day grows near, our scientist have designed a new protector for our humble city. The invention is the most important piece of safety in the present to insure a safe future. This machine is designed to kill all outsiders or enemies the city may have. And do to the number of wolves in the area, hunters can now take a break and let The Eradicator, as it is called, get rid of the annoyance..."  
  
The newspaper went on and on about how truly amazing this machine was.Hige listened quietly as she continued to read but was stopped by Kiba shortly after the word "exterminate" was used over 10 times. Kiba looked out the window since the sky finally started to clear up. Kint studied the newspaper and looked around the room. She gasped at the bizarre markings on the wall and the obvious bullet holes in the wall.  
  
'Why didn't I see this before?' She thought to herself as she tapped her chin.  
  
"So...Should we go look for the others?" Hige asked. It was surprising that he wasn't asking for food or anything dim-witted.  
  
"I don't see why not. I know that thing is still out there but we have to make sure the others are okay." Kiba directed his eyes towards Kint, who was still revising the marks on the wall.  
  
"Kint? Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Hm."She was deep in thought.  
  
Hige stood in front of her waving his hand in her face. "Hello? Kint? Are you in there?"  
  
She smacked his hand away. "Hige stop it, I'm thinking."  
  
"What's to think about? They're just stupid markings, who cares?"  
  
Kiba walked up and her and studied the inscriptions as well. "Kint, what do you think they are?"  
  
"Kiba, not you too! They're probably just scratch marks from the broken glass." Hige was getting impatient.  
  
"I don't know Kiba.But I have a feeling maybe, just maybe this could be the work of that machine that attacked us." Then she remembered what the newspaper said about what it can do to wolves. "Kiba, we need to find Toboe and Tsume." Kiba was startled when Kint look it she was getting scared. Kiba didn't want to waste an opportunity to hold her again.  
  
"Hey it's going to be okay. We'll get out of this. I promise." Kiba whispered comfort into her ear as he held her. The warmth the two shared was truly amazing.Hige glared at Kiba in pure jealously, even though you could not see it because he was smiling. Their cuddling was broken when they heard a recognizable yelp of pain coming from down the same hallway. It was Toboe's.The 3 ran out into the dark hallway, looking for any signs of their friends or that thing.Kiba slowly walked down the creepy corridor as the others followed closely. The hall was getting darker and darker and the only sounds to be heard was the when outside and their own nervous breathing. Even though Kint was in the middle of the two boys, she didn't feel any safer.  
  
"Kiba? Maybe we should go back you know? Maybe the-"Her sentence was cut short when Kiba put his finger to his lips.  
  
"What is it?" Hige whispered.  
  
"Wait...Hear that?" The two nodded. It was that eerie mechanical noise.Kint didn't want to get any closer to it, but the boys pulled her along anyway.  
  
"Do we really have to go see what that thing is?" She complained quietly.  
  
"Do you really want to see Tsume and Toboe dead?" Kiba didn't mean to sound rude but she was being stubborn. Kiba and Hige walked on leaving Kint behind recoiling from what Kiba said to her. As the two male wolves drew closer and closer the hall was starting to light up. That's when Hige stopped Toboe leaning against the wall bleeding from his side. They ran up to the injured boy as he sat there with his eyes closed.Hige shook him gently.  
  
"Toboe? Toboe?! Wake up?!"  
  
Kiba looked at the gash on his side. It was about 11 ½ inches long and was bleeding terribly. Toboe woke up minutes later asking for Kint.Kiba looked behind him thinking she was there but all he saw was the darkness of the hospital hallway.  
  
"You two stay here." Hige watched as Kiba disappeared into the shadows. He directed his attention back to Toboe.  
  
"Hige? Where's Kiba going?" His voice was weak.  
  
"He's going to look for Kint." Hige tried his best to clean up the massive wound.  
  
"I hope he finds her. I miss her. I really do." Hige struggled with trying to figure out what this boy was saying.  
  
"Toboe, what are you trying to say?" Hige's voice turned into a whisper. He sat next to him so Toboe could rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm trying to say...that I...I love her. I really do." And with that, Toboe dosed off. **(He's not dead people! That wouldn't be right!)  
**  
Kiba walked down the hallway calling out Kint's name. 'Why the hell did she just leave like that? Is it because of what I said?' He quickened his pace when he caught her scent in the air. He pursued it until he reached a room with the door ripped completely off. He could also smell blood which made him nervous. He stepped inside the room and saw Kint sitting on the floor with a gray wolf in her lap. She was stroking his fur and silently crying. She slowly lifted her head towards him, her eyes faintly reddened from tears.Kiba sighed in relief but still had concern for the both of them. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Is Toboe okay?" She looked a little worried.  
  
"Yes, Hige is taking care of him as we speak." He looked down at Tsume.His legs and chest was severed badly but nothing critical. "So, how is he?"  
  
"He's alright.He just needed to rest for a little while.Oh, and can you believe he asked me if he could lie on my lap?" Her voice was becoming more cheerful.  
  
"Wow, Tsume must be taking a liking to you." Kiba smiled sweetly at her. She turned back to Tsume and continued to stroke his fur. After a few minutes, they saw Hige walk in holding Toboe.Kiba stood up and helped bring him over to Kint.  
  
"He was asking for her the whole time until we got here." Hige whispered grinning a little.  
  
"Why? Was he that worried?" Kiba asked confused.  
  
"Well yea, but the little runt has a crush on her. He was talking about how he missed her and loved her. It was hilarious."  
  
"Hm." He looked down at Toboe.Was everyone falling in love with her?  
  
Tsume woke up moaning in agony. It soon turned o a light blush when he realized what he was sleeping on.  
  
"Had a nice sleep, Tsume?" asked Hige winking at him.Tsume growled at him and turned to Kint.She wasn't smiling or frowning. She just had a questionable expression on her face as if she was waiting for him to say something. He stood up and walked to an enormous window that was surprising it perfect shape. He sat on the ledge and scanned the area.  
  
"Do you see anything?" asked Kiba as he handed Toboe over to Kint.  
  
"Hm.No.Whatever that thing was it's in the city now." He watched the shadowy figure stomp out of the hospital and into the sunlight.Kiba and Hige joined him. It was a black robotic looking creature. It had a laser gun for a right hand and its left was shaped like a human hand but with small knives on the end of each finger. The head was an odd cat like profile with blue wires connecting from its neck to back. Its feet were like a frog's but overall the thing was repulsive.  
  
"Tsume, Is that the thing that attacked you and Toboe?" Kiba didn't take his eyes away from the robot.Tsume nodded. Every now and then he glanced over at Kint and watched her quietly sing to Toboe.She knew Toboe wasn't asleep because he kept looking up at her. He snuggled closer to her, resting his head on her chest. Her heart beat was so relaxing; he began giggling a bit when she started petting him. The three boys observed in admiration, all wishing they were in Toboe's shoes.  
  
"Kiba? How long will it take until we can leave this place?" Kint was still looking at Toboe.  
  
"I don't know. When we can find a way to escape that robot, maybe."  
  
"Hm.I better take care of Toboe's wounds. Good thing we're in a hospital." She giggled as she walked over to a cabinet to get some antibiotics.  
  
"Tsume? Do you have any injures you want me to look at?" She was finishing up on Toboe.  
  
"No" Tsume had a straight forward answer. Even though he wanted so badly for her to touch him, he couldn't let her know how he felt about her.Hige and Kiba, on the other hand, wished they had injures. That night the boys dreamt about Kint in paradise with them.Hige dreamt about "pouncing" on her.He moaned a little in his sleep, grinning. Tsume dreamt about hunting along side her. They killed a large deer and feasted like...uh kings? Toboe dreamt about what he was doing already, sleeping in her arms.He didn't love her like a wife or girlfriend but like a mother. He never felt so loved in his life. Kiba, last but not least, dreamt about chasing her though a flowered meadow. The two of them where laughing as he gained speed. He tackled her and they both hit the ground in slow motion. Flower petals fluttered to the ground as blue eyes stare into cerulean. He was lying on top of her caressing her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her. The wind blew gently as they rolled around in the flowers kissing and hugging each other.Kiba smiled in his sleep saying, "Some day, my love, you and I will be together forever." Kint's dream was nothing like the boys. Hers was about her brother Dire. The sky was once again blood red and he was now killing four familiar wolves. When she figured out who they were she started screaming and crying while her brother laughed like crazy. "OH Relax dear sister, do they really mean anything to you?" She woke up from her dream panting. She looked around the room and sighed seeing her wolves were okay. Wait her wolves? Yea she liked them but why did she say her wolves?" She looked down at a sleeping Toboe.Toboe was like her little pup, so she could never fall in love with him. And as for Tsume, she smiled at him. He was awake as well.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He got that serious, rude low voice of his back. "Nothing" She looked at the floor. No, he just was a good friend. A **good-looking** friend. Darn it! There she went again! Anyway, what about Hige? Hige was like a huge teddy bear but even if he was perverted she liked him that way. She really needed help. And then came Kiba.Now there's a hard one to review! He was handsome to say the least. Come to think of it, there was nothing wrong with him. He was mysterious, gently and...**PROTECTIVE!** That's what his flaw was. He was too darn protective! Well this was going to be a hard decision, who does she really want to be with? And is her soul mate in this pack or somewhere else? She decided to get it off her mind and talk to Tsume.She rested Toboe gently against Hige and sat across from Tsume still on the window sill. He looked so mysterious staring at the moon. He turned his head and gazed at me. His expression was different though, he looked calm. For the rest of the night they talked about the pack members and anything that came to there heads.Kint was about to dose off went Tsume asked her to sing again. She sang the only song she knew. **(That "Torn" song)**The two of them rested and they watched the moon shine brightly in the indigo sky.  
  
_**Goodnight you two...  
**_  
**(Okay I need your help who should Kint be with? Tsume,Kiba,Toboe(sicko!) or Hige please PLEASE! Let me know See ya next time!)  
**  
"


	10. Beautiful Outsider Part 1

> _**Chapter 10- Beautiful Outsider Part 1  
**  
_Kiba and the others woke up to Kint tapping the window. Toboe was the first to reach her even though Tsume was sitting right across from her.  
  
"Kint? What is it?" asked Toboe tugging on her arm. He looked so cute when he did that.  
  
"Outside...everything is so...peaceful."Kint's eyes ease as she observed the clouds.  
  
She was right. Everything did look peaceful, even safe enough. But her facial expression changed when she thought about the machine. Kiba studied her beautiful silhouette. He wanted so badly to scoop her into his arms and hold her close.  
  
"Do you think we can go outside?" Hige stretched and scratched his head.  
  
"Hm."Tsume overlooked the city. It was oddly quiet, it couldn't be trusted.  
  
"Tsume and I will go check, you two stay here with Kint." said Kiba sternly to the other wolves, who were now nuzzling to her.  
  
"Right. Come back soon you two." said Toboe. His voice was filled with worriment and doubt.  
  
"I don't want you to leave." Kint said simply. Her motherly instincts were kicking in again.  
  
"Who die and made you leader?" asked Tsume smacking himself in the back of his mind for saying something so rude.  
  
"Hey maybe she's right?" said Hige grasping her hands in his.  
  
"I know I'm right. That thing is still out there. I can feel it."  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Kiba waiting patiently for her answer.  
  
"I haven't thought that far yet." Kint looked down ashamed. Hige pulled her closer to him, loving her warmth. God! She looked particularly sexy when she was embarrassed.Tsume rolled his eyes and walked out the room, Kiba was following close behind.Kint watched the two stroll out of the room. Why does she always have to worry about them? They can handle themselves. Hige rested his head on her shoulder for comfort. She smiled at him and scratched his head softly. She fixed her gaze outside once again, looking for her two other companions. She bit her bottom lip as her two wolves ran into the shadows of the city.  
  
"Kint? What do we do now?" Toboe was now resting his head on her thigh.  
  
"We have nothing else to do but wait." She loved attention as much as  
the next girl but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Well I think we should go hunting." Hige let go of Kint and  
stretched. He walked to the door and turned around. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I think we should stay here till the others get back. That thing  
could be waiting for us in this very building."Kint jumped at the  
sound of rumbling.  
  
Hige looked down at his stomach and laughed. "I guess that means it's  
time to eat!" He ran out of the room before she or Toboe could say  
anything.  
  
"Darn it Hige! Toboe we have to go after him."  
  
The two wolves ran down the cobwebbed hall that they both hated so  
much.Hige's laughter echoed everywhere, it was so hard to tell which  
direction it was coming from. They reached the top of the stairs that  
led to the foyer, which looked more horrifying than before. Toboe was  
spending most of his time pulling spider webs off his face.Kint  
continued to search the foyer but Hige was nowhere in site.  
  
"HIGE? HIGE WHERE ARE YOU?" She called for him several times but no  
response.  
  
"Maybe he went outside?" Toboe pointed to the opened door.  
  
"I hope he didn't. I'm already suffering over Tsume and Kiba leaving."  
  
"It's going to be okay Kint.We'll find Hige and the others will come  
back and together we can all leave this crazy place." Toboe hugged her  
around the waist.  
  
His words gave her a little comfort but enough to calm her down for  
now. She led him down the stairs and outside. The wind blew sand and  
paper into the air.Toboe covered his eyes while Kint squinted to see  
the metropolis. It was weird; the light from the sun seemed to shine  
away from the city making it look wicked and dark.  
She wanted to see the boys again, they were taking to long.Plus, Hige  
may be out there...somewhere.  
  
"Toboe? Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Y-yes." He really wasn't but he wanted to stay with her.  
  
The two of them jumped at the sound of an explosion coming from the  
city of shadows. Blue and red lasers could be seen as they ripped  
through the old skyscrapers like a hot knife through butter.Toboe and  
Kint dived under a rusted car after a downpour of bullets rained from  
the sky. They exploded when they hit the ground, throwing sand and  
dirt everywhere. The two held onto each other screaming when the  
bullets hit the top of the car. It was like being pulled into hell and  
to make it worse, Tsume and Kiba were in the middle of it! Speaking of  
hell, where the_ hell_ is Hige? An hour and a half later, the bullets  
stopped falling. They crawled out from underneath their not-so-much-of-  
a-car car and peered around them. Everything was reduced to rubble.  
The city was stilling standing with a few building destroyed here and  
there. They took the chance they had and ran into a field of tall wild  
grass. They used it as there cover just in case that thing was coming  
their way. When they reached the inner part of the city, they hid  
behind trash cans after hearing that bloodcurdling mechanical sound.  
Lasers flew threw the air as the robot came closer and closer.Toboe  
held Kint's hand squeezing it gently but firmly. He was as terrified  
as she was but not as determined to run out there and fight the robot.  
They gasped once they saw Tsume and Kiba running away from the thing.  
**(Hey, wolves can't bite through 5 inch thick metal.)** Kint came from  
behind the trash can and called out to the two of them.  
  
"Is that Kint?" asked Kiba not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?!" Tsume noticed Toboe come out from  
behind her. "Toboe's here to?"  
  
The two wolves ran over to their friends and dragged them back down  
the alleyway and into a dry bayou. They climbed into a sewer and  
waited until it was safe to talk. What were Kiba and Tsume going to  
say about seeing Kint and Toboe outside of the hospital? And what were  
they going to do about the killer robot? Plus! What about Hige? Where  
is he? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
**A/N: Okay people the next chapter is going to be a very exciting and  
filled with suspense. DUN DUN DUN!! So get ready! I could give you  
hints but wouldn't that just ruin everything? Well keep on reviewing!  
  
Hige: Yeah! And don't forget the food!  
  
Leo: Attack my precious rabbits! Feast upon the starving, greedy,  
obese, sad excuse for a wolf...uh wolf.  
  
Hige: Hey! I'm not F- AHHHH! **


	11. Beautiful Outsider Part 2

_**Chapter 11-Beautiful Outsider Part 2**_

"What were you two thinking coming out here?" asked Tsume glaring start into Toboe's eyes.

"You could have been kil-" He stopped himself after visualizing her lifeless on the ground. He looked away from her trying to imagine it away.

"Kiba? The good thing is we're here and all alive. The bad thing is...we don't know where Hige is."Kint scooted closer to him.

"You're not being responsible!"Tsume slammed his fist besides her head making her squeal. He didn't mean to yell at her but it was true, she wasn't paying attention.

"Look Tsume, I couldn't do anything about it! He just ran off before I could say or do anything." Their faces were inches apart.

"Shut up! You could have got off your lazy ass and stopped him! You're such an idiot!"

"Enough! Tsume, she only met well.Besides, It's not like she could of physically stopped him!" argued Kiba raising his voice.

"Should we all go look for him?" Toboe was snuggled next to Kint.There was a slight chill in the air.

"No, you two stay here.Tsume and I will go."Kiba rested his hands on Kint's shoulder but they were soon removed by her.

"What makes you so sure I'm going to stay put?" She gave him a sexy smile, even though she didn't want it to be that way. "I'm going with you, Kiba.You need me.Besides, this is my entire fault."

"Hm.Very well then.Tsume, you have no problem waiting here, right?"

"Yes! I'm going along with you two. Who knows what kind of trouble Hige's getting into?" Tsume leaped out of the sewer pipe followed by the others.

"Okay.Toboe and Tsume you go that way and Kint, you come with me."

The 4 wolves began their search inside and out of the city, keeping in mind that the robot was still around. They all prayed that Hige and that thing haven't crossed paths yet. Toboe and Tsume searched the junky alleyways while Kint and Kiba searched the vacant streets. The two lovers didn't speak a word to each other as they strolled.Kint was getting bored and decided to hum. She was skipping in front of her admirer; unaware of how badly she was torturing him.Kiba watched his love prance down the lane. He fiercely craved to scoop her into his arms. He loved her deeply, but did she feel the same? He kissed her, but did she feel the same affection he did? The questions were tearing him up inside he just had to know.  
  
"K-Kint?"

"Hm?"She swirled around like a ballerina and smiled beautifully.

"I was wondering....its about that kiss (more like those kisses) we shared."

"What about it, Kiba?" She blushed when he seized both her hands and rubbed them against his face.

"Did you feel...well, you know.... good, when it happened?"

"Uh, I...Um...Well.I guess?"Kint scratched the back of her head. "Why are you bring that up?"

Kiba gazed at the ground in thought. _Why am I bringing this up?_ _We're supposed to be looking for Hige._ "Uh...no reason." He shook his head nervously.

"Kiba? What's wrong? Did that kiss really affect you?"

"It did." _In an incredible way._ He blushed thinking about how close they got to really experiencing something incredible.

Kint studied Kiba's crimson face. She giggled at how cute he looked.Kiba slowly pushed her against a boarded window and tugged on the bottom of her tank top. _Why am I doing this? Why now? We're supposed to be looking for Hige! Not doing this!  
_

"Kiba, now is not the time for this." She said pushing him away firmly.

"Right" Kiba sighed. This seductive wolf was becoming too much of a distraction.

The two continued their search. Calling out to Hige,howling for Hige which later turned to threatening Hige.Kiba stopped shortly after hearing a sound he wished he didn't hear.Kint heard it as well and they braced themselves for what was surely coming. Their hearts were beating roughly as if trying to bust free from their chest. Suspense and panic ran through them, beginning thoughts of agony, bloodshed, and defeat.  
  
But nothing came. An eerie silence filled the air.Kint could only hear the beating of her frightened heart and the sound of ticking. She gasped, knowing that knowing that ticking far too well and grabbed Kiba's hand.  
  
In the blink of an eye, a temperature sensitive bomb went off behind them, flinging debris as they ran. They hid in what seemed to be an old barber shop.Kiba peered through a window, pressing Kint close to his chest. She listened to his heart beat wildly and clutched her own in fear as the robot drew ever closer. She gasped hearing the robot stop right in front of the shop. Its heat seeking aim was perfect. There was no chance of escape. Rubble and dust came crashing down caused by the robot's artillery. The barber shop was gone.

"Tsume we've been past here. Why don't we just all look for Hige together?" Toboe was getting tired and he missed Kint.He missed her content attitude and comforting embraces.

"No! We can handle this on our own! I know that idiot is around here somewhere. I just know it." He continued to sniff the air.

"Tsume? That loud boom from earlier? You don't think Kint and Kiba were in it do you?"

"Pff.Of course not.Kiba cares far too much about Kint's safety. I bet they're just hiding out somewhere away from that robotic thing."Tsume finally found a stronger scent of Hige's.

"Toboe, Come on, I think I found him." The two wasted no time and followed the airy path to their lost wolf.

The robot searched the pile of debris for any sighs of life.Nothing.It switched to heat vision.Nothing.For a few moments it searched some more and moved on. A severely wounded white wolf rose up from the wreckage, shaking in pain. He dug through rocks and broken wood looking for his ebony paradise. _Please! God! Please be okay._ He continued his digging ignoring the enormous slashes and bruises all over his perfect body. A mixer of blood and tears ran down his face as he dug deeper into the rumble.

"Kint! Kint! Please don't leave me.Please! Don't leave me here. I can't survive without you! Please!"A few tears turned into steams while he screamed and cursed at the sky.

"Hige! Hige! Where are you?" Tsume's voice echoed though the city.Toboe followed behind panting. He yelped at the sound of growling and was tackled to the ground by something heavy. He soon recognized who it was by the smell.

"Hige! Get the heck off of me!" Toboe tried to kick him off.

"Relax runt. I was only playing with ya.Lighten up!" His goofy laughing was soon changed into whines of pain when Tsume punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for! We've been searching for you for hours! Where the hell were you? Didn't we tell you to stay put?!"

"Well I was hungry." He rubbed the back of his sore head. "But there wasn't anything here."

"Obviously. Why would there be food here if there aren't any people?" Tsume was still shouting.

"Geez.Sorry."Hige looked around."Hey where's Kint and Kiba?"He asked, having a pretty good idea what they were doing.

"They also went searching for you."Tsume leaned against a brick wall, crossing his arms.

"Kint was worried sick. Good thing we found you."Toboe smiled.

Hige sighed. "Yea..." Hige put his hands behind his head and looked up into the light blue sky. _I bet she really misses me too.  
_

Kiba sat on the still in tacked steps that used to belong to the barber shop. His hands were cut and bleeding badly. He stared at the ground in sort of a trance._Kint...I'm so sorry._ He ran his fingers through his ruffled hair and saddening fell over on his side, still staring at the ground as the wind scattered his hair across his pale face. _I'm sorry_ **"Pain and Agony can only go so far but love is forever." - Rene Johnson**


	12. Beautiful Outsider Part 3

_**Chapter 12-Beautiful Outsider Part 3  
**_

* * *

Hige and Toboe's conversation was interrupted by howling.  
  
"That was Kiba." said Toboe looking in the direction from which it came.  
  
The three wolves ran towards the distressed call. When they arrived they found Kiba silently crying on the steps.Hige scanned the area around him.  
  
"Kiba?What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Most likely the robot went through here." Tsume kicked a rock.  
  
Toboe sat next to Kiba trying to look at his face but it was shadowed by his hair. He looked behind him.  
  
"Where's Kint?"He feared the worst.  
  
"KINT?Where did the girl go?" Hige scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"She's not here. She's gone."Kiba didn't move from his depressed state.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean by gone?"Tsume was beginning to think the unimaginable had happen.  
  
"She's...dead.Kint is dead. The roof fell on top of us and killed her." It choked him to say those words.  
  
"But where is she?"  
  
"You're standing on her."  
  
Hige looked down and jumped off the pile and began digging.  
  
"You're wasting your time,Hige."  
  
"I refuse to think she's gone. She may not mean that much to you but she meant the world to me!"  
  
"Shut up! Don't even say that!" The rest of the pack was shocked at how emotional Kiba sounded. "Kint, meant more to me than paradise itself. She and I were one whole. I loved her more than words could explain. My feelings for her were tearing me apart. I wanted to tell her how I needed her with me and even when she was gone for a couple of minutes I couldn't stop thinking about her safety. So don't you even tell me she didn't mean a damn thing to me cause that's not true!" Tears filled his eyes. His love, his life, his paradise was gone forever.  
  
"But s-she just can't be gone."Toboe stared at the pile of rocks where his "mother" was submerged under.  
  
"Hm." Tsume looked away. It didn't seem he was hurting but he was. "So what do we do now? We don't have to worry about burying her since that's already been done for us."  
  
"Was that supposed to be a joke, Tsume?" Hige was in tears.  
  
"Enough you two." Toboe's voice was calm and soft.  
  
"Hey he started I-"  
  
"We're leaving." Kiba interrupted Hige and started walking off with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"That's it. We're leaving?" Hige was a bit confused.  
  
"You got a better idea? You heard Tsume,she's already buried. So let's go." Kiba's voice no longer carried sadness.  
  
Hige looked down at the pile and placed his hand on it. Goodbye Kint.Tsume stared at the heap and walked away to catch up with Kiba.Toboe stayed with Hige and tried his best to comfort him.  
  
"She's gone. She's actually gone." Hige's eyes watered as he had flashbacks of his favorite ebony wolf.  
  
"Come on Hige.I don't think Kiba will wait for us." Toboe gently tugged on Hige's arm as they began to slowly stride away from the she-wolf's grave.  
  
The gang was now back to their original number even though they weren't so fond of it.Kint made each of them feel special and needed but now the pack was charged back to their dangerous, foolish, and most all unwanted. They were loners again without her. The city limits were able to be seen as the wolves ambled across the dirty streets of Jinks City.Finally, Their days of torment would finally be put to an end.Tsume caught a dark figure out of the corner of his eye. The others noticed as well. The 4 leaped into the air as their "Kint killer's" fist came smashing down. The wolves decided this thing would pay for causing them so much pain. They were tired of running away.Hige wasted no time in attacking the robot but was swatted away like a fly by one of its massive mechanical arms.Toboe ran over to his rescue and pulled him into a near by building.  
  
"Hige?Hige?"He lightly shook his unconscious friend.  
  
The sky was turning a dark bloody red and it started to rain. But the rain wasn't clear. It was black. Toboe stuck his hand outside and a black rain drop splashed on it.He glanced over at his still fighting friends then the sky. What was going on?  
  
Kiba panted loudly as the jet black rain streaked across his face. His yellow eyes full of hate and anger.Tsume's eyes were as deadly as ever. Nothing was going to stop him from killing what took away his first experience of joy and happiness.  
  
"Kiba?"  
  
The wind started to pick up and paper flew around them in a tornado like fashion. _**'Do not panic pathetic wolves, you will all die.'  
**_  
"What?"Kiba was surprised.  
  
"D-Did that thing just talk?" Tsume was pretty stunned himself.  
  
The robot set his aim on Tsume and fired several shots.It missed all of them.So it decided to use a heat-seeking bomb instead.Kiba recognized the bomb.  
  
"Tsume! That's the thing that killed Kint!"But before Tsume could dodge the attack it was too late. The bomb didn't get a direct hit but it did cause Kiba and Tsume to soar only the gray wolf smacked into a brick wall, unconscious.  
  
_**'Resisting is fatal. All enemies must be erased.'  
**_  
Kiba hesitated. He was sure what to do next. It was impossible to touch the mechanical destroyer. The robot raised its mighty fist.Kiba braced himself for impact, but it never came. The robot seemed to be frozen. Electricity surged through it body and split in half. Kiba watched as the halves hit the ground with a loud crash.Toboe gasped.  
  
"Kiba?What's that?!"  
  
Toboe pointed to a figure that stood on top of a building behind where the robot stood. It leaped from its perch and landed in front of Kiba.The figure stared down at him expressionless. Kiba soon realized the figure was none other than a girl. She was about Tsume's height and wore a silver high cut tank top with straps that went over her shoulder, across her arms and down her stomach with connected with her silver shorts. She had pale skin with dark emerald green eyes. Her hair was a fiery red which she had in a ponytail. The color matched the two strips on each side of her cheeks. Her cold stare pierced through Kiba like an assassins' dagger. The sky cleared and rain stopped and went back to a peaceful sunny day. The windy blew through the girl's bangs as she continued to stare at the white wolf.  
  
"Kiba!"Toboe ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?" He kept an eye on the mysterious girl that saved them.  
  
Kiba nodded. "Who are you?" He was now giving the girl the same lethal stare.  
  
The girl smiled devilishly and pushed her long bangs behind her ears.  
  
"Shives."  
  
**_("Shives, the toxic flower.")_**


	13. Beautiful Outsider Part 4

> **_Chapter 13 –Beautiful Outsider Part 4_**
> 
> "Shives." Kiba repeated.Toboe stood behind him not sure what to think of the stranger.  
  
Shives glazed as Tsume and Hige. "Your friends are hurt?" Her voice was low but angelic.  
  
Toboe and Kiba nodded. She blinked at them a few times and walked over to Hige.  
  
"Kiba, can we trust this girl?"  
  
"She wants to help. We have no other options."  
  
The two sat next to her and watch as she pulled Hige's shirt off and tended to his wounds. The dried blood on his body was wiped away with a damp cloth she pulled out of her pocket.Kiba wanted to know more about this beautiful stranger.  
  
"Shives? Who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
Shives didn't look up at him, "I am a wolf just like you, of course, and I have lived here many years."  
  
Kiba was about to ask her another question but Toboe bet him to it.  
  
"How is it possible to live here? Especially, with that robot?"  
  
She smiled after finishing with Hige. "Easy. Run to stay alive."  
  
"What about food?" Kiba watched Toboe checked Hige over.  
  
"Food, sadly, is scarce. Every now and then I lost animals comes around."  
  
"We noticed there were no people here. Did you have to kill them all to survive?"  
  
"I didn't kill the people the robot did."  
  
Kiba remembered back to what Kint said about the crazed machine.  
  
"Anyways, don't think we have to worry about that thing anymore."Shives stood up walked over to Tsume, who was slowly starting to wake up.  
  
He spotted her. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Toboe ran to her rescue. "Tsume, its okay. She killed the robot thing. She wants to help you."  
  
"Hm...I don't need her help." He gave her a warning glare, but she only stepped closer.  
  
Shives kneeled down beside Tsume and searched his body for any sighs of damage.  
  
"Tsume, your back." Toboe was sitting beside him and got a pretty good look at his injured back threw the torn fabric. Shives stared into his eyes.  
  
"You were almost hit by the robot's bomb weren't you?"  
  
"How did you know that?" He hated the why her eyes searched his back. "And why in the hell are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I know because I was watching you, Tsume and I'm looking at your injures not you. Here in Jinks City, due to the lack of hygienie, it is easy to catch diseases. Some you can die from."  
  
"Well I'll take my chances." He winced a little as he rose to talk to Kiba, who was sitting next to the now conscious Hige.  
  
"I see you've met Shives."Kiba had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Shives? Who that?" Hige was stretching a bit.  
  
Kiba pointed at the red-haired girl who was in a quiet conversation with Toboe.Hige leaned forward to see what he was pointing at.  
  
"Huh?" His expression changed rapidly. "Oh wow! A girl!" Hige ran over to her smiling.  
  
"Pathetic." Tsume said slyly.  
  
Kiba looked in the direction where Kint laid. He was still unable to stop thinking about her.  
  
"Hi my name is Hige.You must be that Shives girl Tsume and Kiba were talking about so much."  
  
"They talk about me? What do they say?" She smiled deviously.  
  
"Uh...well..."  
  
"Yea Hige, what do we say?" Tsume and Kiba appeared out of nowhere behind him.  
  
"Uh nothing. I was just joking." He rubbed the back of his head laughing.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you four here?"  
  
"We thought this was a place to stay but it turned out to be living hell." Hige sighed.  
  
"I see. I sensed you were here and the hospital as well. But I expected more then just 4 wolves."  
  
The boys froze and a look of sadness came upon each of them.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Shives was confused.  
  
"No. no you didn't." Kiba refused to talk about _her_ again.  
  
"Very well then, I shall lead you out of this so called _hell_."  
  
The 4 followed the angelic walker. They could see how not so similar this female was to their ebony goddess. She was more muscular and taller. She was also a little older and had sort of a smooth effect when she walked. They reached the city limits and gazed at the desert in front of them.  
  
"Aw man! Just what we need...sand!"Hige whined.  
  
"By the way, where could an odd pack of wolves, like your selves, be heading?"  
  
"Paradise." Toboe said sofly.He still couldn't believe Kint was gone.  
  
"Paradise? Hm.Well good luck on finding it." She waved goodbye and left the group.  
  
"Hey wait!" Hige ran after her. "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Come with you?" Shives repeated.  
  
"Yeah, it would be fun and it's better than hanging around this junky place."  
  
"Hm."She looked at Hige and then her home. What did she have to lose, _seriously_?  
  
"Very well then. I'll go."  
  
"Yes!"Hige jumped into air. "Hey Toboe, we got a new member!"  
  
Toboe smiled brightly. Maybe Kint was gone but that wasn't going to stop them from achieving happiness once more.


	14. Enjoying the moment

**_Chapter 14-Enjoying the moment  
_**  
The 5 wolves raced across the desert. The sun was beginning to set and the needed to find shelter.Unfortunately, they were stuck with staying underneath a bridge that connected with the train track, but it was better than nothing. There wasn't any wood to make a fire so they just sat there. Hige helped keep Toboe warm, Kiba stared at the night sky deep in thought while Tsume and Shives passed threatening glares to one another.  
  
_Kint, my paradise, why did you just die like that? You were underneath me. I protected you so why did you die? Tears began to fill his eyes once more.Damn it Kint! What did I do wrong? He softly cried himself asleep.  
_  
Tsume watched everyone sleep peacefully. Everyone but Shives.She was trying to but was shivering violently. If Tsume didn't do anything, she would get sick and cause the rest of the pack to slow down.Tsume growled annoyed with what he had to do. He sat next to the shivering girl and scooped her into his lap. He let her rest her head on his chest as she slowly calmed down her body. He blushed hearing her moan in contentment in her sleep.Tsume shortly went to sleep, resting his head on hers.  
  
The next morning came slowly. The air was fresh but dry.Hige and the others watched Tsume cuddle closer to Shives as she did the same. They were lying face to face on the ground.  
  
"Hige, Toboe wake them up, we're leaving." Kiba commanded.  
  
"Sure thing.Hey lovebirds let's go! Time to get up!"  
  
Shives was the first to open her eyes seconds before Tsume's.  
  
"Ah!" She punched him away and recoiled into a ball when she sat up. "Tsume you pervert!"  
  
Was every girl going to call him that? He didn't try explaining, it would only generate more chaos, questions...and Hige's mouth.  
  
Their journey continued slowly.Kiba wasn't up to running and no one was complaining about that.Shives decided it was time to get to know the boys better. She tried Hige, considering he was always staring at her.  
  
"Hey Hige?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What's you favorite color?" Hey, it was a stupid question but she had to ask something to kill the dead silence.  
  
"Um...I don't know. I guess blue or maybe green like the color of your incredible eyes." He winked at her.  
  
"Uhhhh...huh.What about you Toboe?"  
  
Toboe was walking beside her kicking up the sand.  
  
"I never really thought about it.Well...Maybe-"  
  
"Pink!" interrupted Hige.  
  
"Pink? Why pink?" Shives asked puzzled.  
  
"Because pink is weak just like the runt here." Hige messed with Toboe's hair.  
  
"I'm not weak. I'm just a little smaller than you guys." He looked almost ashamed.  
  
"Ha! A little? Try a lot! Plus, I've noticed you're wearing a pink shirt."  
  
"It's not pink, it's red."  
  
"Pink!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Pink! It's a weak pink shirt Ha ha!"  
  
"Hige, it's red!"  
  
Shives sighed watching the two wolves wrestle in the sand. She wondered if Kiba and Tsume had more sense than the two in the sand. She walked in between the gray and white wolves.Tsume was giving her an accusing look.  
  
"What?" He continued to look at her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You started a fight back there, are you going to do the same here?"  
  
"Or are you going to ask us to play hide and seek? added Kiba as he looked straight ahead.  
  
"No and no. I simply came up here to enjoy the moment."  
  
"Enjoy the moment? We're walking." said Tsume smartly.  
  
Shives leaned over to Kiba. "See there's the sign?"  
  
"What sign?" Kiba asked completely confused.  
  
"That you two aren't enjoying the moment." She walked in front of them with her hands behind her back.  
  
Tsume smiled to himself. He was beginning to feel relaxed around this odd she-wolf. Her attitude wasn't too bad either.  
  
He followed Shives and tripped her. She fell on her butt as she let out an ow.Hige saw what happened and helped her up.Toboe caught up with Kiba and Tsume, who were meters ahead.  
  
"Tsume? What was that for?!"  
  
Tsume had his hands behind his head as he continued to walk away.  
  
"I was enjoying the moment." He waved without turning around.  
  
_Something tells me that wolf is going to be a problem. _She thought.  
  
"Tsume, you jerk!"  
  
_**One big happy family, enjoy the moment.**_

_**Will Kint come back or will Shives replace her? Why is Kiba distanct?Is he still thinking about Kint? And lastly,Was Tsume flirting?!**_


	15. Forgotten

> _**Chapter 15-Forgotten**_  
  
It was late in the afternoon. The sky was a pinkish-orange as burgundy clouds streaked the heavens. The pack was silent as they moved across the sandy plain. The only thing that was to be heard was the rustle of the wind.Hige and Toboe walked next to each other, Tsume was in the middle, in addition, Kiba and Shives led the way. Shives noticed that Kiba was acting a little isolated.  
  
"Kiba? Is something the matter?"  
  
Kiba didn't answer. He just put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. She asked no other questions.  
  
The sun was setting fast and this time there wasn't any shelter. The wind rushed through Toboe's hair causing him to shiver.  
  
"I-It's cold." He said as he hugged himself.  
  
"I-I h-hate the c-cold." Shives said through her teeth.  
  
"We should stop." Hige was now cold and hungry. Bad combination.  
  
"We can't stop, we have to keep going. There's nowhere to rest as you can see."Kiba had the emotionless expression on his face.  
  
Tsume sighed and followed the white wolf.Shives waited for Hige and Toboe to catch up. There was no use in trying to stop Kiba from moving on.  
  
After a while, the wind started to pick up.Strangly, it wasn't cold air that blew on the wolves, it was rather hot! Shives winced as the wind swirled around her and the others stinging their skin.Kiba peered in front of his to see a blonde wolf with light green eyes. The wind soon calmed down and the rest of the pack was able to see their visitor.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Toboe.  
  
The blonde wolf looked rather unusal.He had three tails each ringed at the tip with green. He also had a green ring around his neck and a crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
"Greetings Kiba!" He shouted. His voice was identical to Toboe's.  
  
"Who are you?"Shives shouted back.  
  
The strange wolf stared at her with disgust.  
  
"I wasn't speaking to you wench!" He directed his light green eyes back to Kiba, who was speechless.  
  
"Kiba,I've come bearing a message."  
  
"Well I don't care what kind of message it is." Kiba was really not in the mood to listen.  
  
He led the wolves pass the young blonde wolf but was stopped abruptly when the wolf reappeared in front of him.  
  
"But I'm afraid you may want to listen to this one."  
  
Kiba swatted at him but missed. "Back off!"  
  
"Oh Kiba, so naïve." He sighed smiling evilly.  
  
"Look! I don't care what you have to say to me. I don't want to hear it!" He pushed passed the wolf.  
  
"What if I said it was about a certain pretty little wolf?"  
  
Kiba stopped in his tracks as well as the rest of the gang.Shives was confused.Kiba looked back at the three tailed wolf.  
  
"Ah, Now I have your attention."  
  
"Talk." Kiba had a stern look on his face but deep inside he was desperate.  
  
"Let's just say that a certain beautiful black female wolf is alive and waiting for a certain white wolf to come and rescue her."  
  
He was now in his human from. He had blue eyes and glowing blonde. He was dressed like a monk, **(Miroku!!)** only he had a fan instead of a staff. He looked creepy because of his constant smiling.  
  
"So tell me Kiba, do you know who this wolf is?" He was toying with him.  
  
_'Kint'_ Kiba thought sadly.  
  
"You can find her if you followed this path." He waved his fan causing the sand to form a smooth bricked path.  
  
He jumped on top of a cloud that appeared out of no where.  
  
"Good luck. By the way, my name is Yasuo." **(peaceful one)**  
  
He disappeared into the dark ginger sky.Kiba looked at the path unsure but that soon went away seeing Kint's beloved face in his mind.  
  
"I say we do it!" said Hige.Tsume nodded in agreement.  
  
"No! I should do this alone." Kiba snapped out of his day-dreaming.  
  
"Kiba, we should come with you. Who knows what could happen? Besides, we loved her too." Toboe glanced at Kiba's face then the floor.  
  
"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?!"  
  
The 4 wolves grew silent.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kiba started walking towards the path followed by Toboe and Hige. Tsume sighed and began to inform her. The path disappeared when the 5 continued their journey.  
  
"So that's why Kiba's been so quiet."  
  
"Yeah, we all really miss her. But if she's still alive-"  
  
"She is alive!" interrupted Kiba firmly.His voice stopped any conversation that came up.  
  
They gasped when they saw a black metallic castle surrounded by murky water. The scent of Kint was in the air. Dashing from a hill and towards the castle of his beloved, Kiba as well as the other boys became excited, but all was soon dire when they saw Yasuo leaning against a metal spike.  
  
"Yasuo."  
  
"Surprised to see me Kiba?" He smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent here by my master to stop you Kiba." He seemed to be talking with his eyes closed.  
  
"W-what?" Toboe was out of breath.  
  
"Yasuo.Why are you stopping me?"  
  
"Kiba, let's cut the chit chat. I'm here to kill you. Got it?" He looked up at Kiba ans smiled sweetly.  
  
**_(Don't judge a book by its cover)_**


	16. Farwell Yasuo

> **_Chapter 16-Farwell Yasuo_**  
  
"Kiba, you go ahead. I'll take of him."Shives seriously.  
  
"I'll stay here with her." said Hige. "You can't handle this guy on your own." He said looking at Shives.  
  
"I'll stay here too." said Toboe.  
  
Kiba nodded thankfully. "Tsume? You ready to go?"  
  
Tsume nodded confidently and the two wolves ran passed Yasuo.  
  
"Good luck you three!" Tsume yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Yasuo watched the white and gray wolves disappear into the fog.  
  
"Well my friends, shall we begin?" Yasuo waved his fan in the air and an enormous Tornado descended from the sky.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Hige said in complete shock.  
  
"That, my friend, is going to kill you. But why have one tornado? When I can have a hundred!" He waved his fan ferociously, laughing his cute little laugh.  
  
Shives and the two boys darted for the evil wolf but before they could lay a finger **(and/or paw)** on him, they were caught in a massive tornado. The force was only strong enough to lift poor little Toboe and send him crashing into the sandy ground below.Hige and Shives, on the other hand, were screaming in agony as the wind ripped through, slicing and opening their skin.Toboe stumbled lifting himself up and watched in horror as his friends were literally, being torn apart. He was left breathless seeing Shives clasps to the ground.  
  
"Shives." He whispered, completely damaged by the site of Shives not moving.  
  
Toboe noticed that Yasuo was constantly moving away from his own bad creations. Why was he so afraid of them? Toboe gasped realizing that Yasuo couldn't exactly control his deadly tornadoes.  
  
Hige searched for Toboe while trying to help Shives up.  
  
"Toboe?!Where are you?!" He spotted the runt running towards Yasuo at full speed.  
  
Shives finally opened her eyes also seeing Toboe running. "Toboe! What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.  
  
Toboe didn't answer.Yasuo became aware of Toboe's presence but wasn't unaware of the tornado following the little wolf.Yasuo threw his fan towards him and it produced several feathers as sharp as blades and just as lethal. The blades hit Toboe in the leg, arms, and slit the side of his neck.  
  
Hige was amazed at even though Toboe was wounded badly he still running.  
  
"Toboe? Why are you going this?" Hige was whispering holding Shives close to him as the Tornado around them continued to spin and cut flesh.  
  
"Toboe! Don't do it you'll die!" Shives concluded what the reddish brown wolf was going to do.  
  
Yasuo was astonished by his speed and was knocked to the ground when he was tackled by the young wolf. The tornado surrounded the two of them, ripping and tearing at their fur and flesh.  
  
Shives screamed witnessing Toboe's suicidal accomplishment. The sky calmed down and the tornadoes vanished.Shives and Hige dashed over to the two wolves.Shives lifted Toboe and cradled him in her arms, shaking him a bit.  
  
"Toboe? Toboe? Wake up! Please wake up." She began to cry. Toboe slowly opened his eyes but only half way.  
  
"Hey Shives." He voice was weak.  
  
"Don't you _hey_ me! You could have been killed!" A mixture of anger and sorrow filled her mind.  
  
Hige noticed the numerous bloody gashes all over the runt's body.Suddenly; Hige thought to himself, that Toboe was not so much of a runt after all. His thoughts were broken when hearing and seeing him cough up blood.  
  
"Toboe."Shives tried to help him but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry about me Shives.I'll be okay." His voice was becoming lower than a whisper.  
  
Hige looked over at the dead blonde wolf, Yasuo.He turned into white dust and flutter into the wind.  
  
"B&$#%" said Hige under his breath. He turned back to Shives and Toboe.  
  
"Toboe? Promise me you won't do that ever again?" Shives was pouring tears all over the little one's face.  
  
But Toboe never answered back.  
  
"Toboe?"  
  
There was an unnatural silence that made Shives shake in fear as she lifted her hands to her face. Hige refused to cry but the tears came anyway while turning his back to his deceased friend.  
  
Kiba and Tsume continued their walk down the eerie bricked lane. They didn't speak to each to other but what was there to say.Tsume observed the blend of sadness and determination in the white wolf's eyes. Those solid eyes met with his.  
  
"Kiba? If you don't find me asking, how are you feeling?" Tsume surprised himself with such a question coming from his mouth.  
  
Kiba was silent for a few minutes before answering, "Empty. I feel...empty." His blue eyes were set upon the black castle.  
  
He needed to see Kint again, that was only on his mind.Tsume was thinking about Hige and the others. He hoped they all made it out okay.  
  
Hige finished covering the depressing hole while Shives looked down at it hugging herself.Hige came from behind her and held her in his arms as she silently cried.  
  
"Come on Shives, We had to go now." He whispered in her ear.  
  
They stumbled down the bricked lane, still hurting themselves.Toboe was gone from their lives never to be seen again, never to be heard laughing, never to be cuddled next to.Shives started crying again.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, stop crying. We'll just find Kiba and Tsume and everything will be alright." Hige hushed and comfort her as best he could.  
  
Shives held him tightly. "I love you Hige, don't ever leave me."  
  
"I won't. I promise." He chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
The two continued to walk down the path and the wind was starting to get a little chilly.Shives and Hige huddled together to keep each other warm.Shives breathed into her hands.Man! Was it cold! A tiny snowflake landed on Hige's nose.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up into the sky holding out his hand. "Why is snowing?"  
  
"I don't know. That's kind of weird." Shives kept her hold on Hige's shirt.  
  
A big gust of artic wind rushed through the air and knocked the two over into the...._snow_? The light snowing turned into a terrible blizzard.Hige sheltered the female wolf.Hige looked down at her. She was gorgeous. He couldn't help but search her over. She was a silver wolf and her eyes were still a deep emerald color. The blizzard calmed down.  
  
"Are you okay?"Hige blushed  
  
"Yes." Shives blushed for the first time but for a different reason.  
  
There, in the snow, stood a handsome long blue-haired boy about Tsume's age dressed in a black suit. He held a blue rose in his left hand. Hige helped Shives up while he kept his eyes on the new stranger.Shives was impressed with his wolf form as well. His fur was a shiny bluish-gray color and his eyes were the same color as his human eyes, hazel. He also had three tails ringed each with light blue like his neck.  
  
"Greetings, my name is Yukio **(Gets what he wants**).May I ask what your names are?"  
  
"Shives!" She basically shouted at him.  
  
"Why do you care what are names are?" Hige didn't trust this Yukio guy much.  
  
Yukio gave him a distasteful look then winked at Shives making her melt.  
  
"Hige, Don't be so rude." She smiled at the handsome wolf.  
  
"Shall we play a game?" He had sort of a British accent that Hige despised.  
  
"Game? What game?"  
  
"Well, the game will decide who will win this beautiful young lady's heart."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Shives blushed.  
  
"Well Hige, do you accept?"  
  
Hige looked at Shives as if waiting for an answer.  
  
"What? Don't look at me. Do what you want!" She was once again distracted by Yukio smiling at her.  
  
"Okay. I accept."Hige felt a little confident.Yukio looked like he can't hurt a fly.  
  
"Shall we beginning?" He walked over to Shives and gave her the rose. "For you my goddess."  
  
"Um...thank you." Shives blushed a deep red.  
  
Hige growled in jealously.Yukio was being too nice.  
  
"Hey Romeo!" Hige managed to claw Yukio across his perfect face.  
  
Yukio wiped the blood of his face and looked at his hand. He was furious.  
  
"Hige, I didn't plan on using brutal force in front of a lady but you leave me no chance." His eyes glowed neon blue and the chilling wind started to pick up once again.  
  
The blizzard hit Hige hard. The ice crystal bit at his flesh.Yukio smirked at Hige's struggle with his mighty blizzard. He then turned around to the terrified Shives.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear but this is no place for a lady."  
  
Shives felt ice slide up her back and around her arms and legs. She was being attached to an ice block that grew slowly out of the ground. She screamed as the she when higher and higher into the air.  
  
"Now my friend, shall we begin?" He raised his hands in the air and the blizzard stirred rapidly.  
  
**(Good thing wolves are use to this kind of weather)**


	17. The Handsome Yukio

**_Chapter 17-The Handsome Yukio_**

The icy blizzard stung Hige's face.Yukio laughed at this as the snow-filled wind blew through his hair. God Hige hated that laugh. Both in their wolf forms, they darted at each other clawing and biting each other.Shives was now about 40 feet in the air but could still see the two fighting and blood staining the snow. She wanted to help Hige.She pulled and thrusted her body forward until the ice shattered around her legs, leaving here dangling in the air.

Hige panted heavily giving all of his attention to Yukio.He hated everything about this guy. He was polite, charming, perfectly built, and most of all, cuter than him.

What Hige didn't know was, Yukio was psychic. He listened to everything Hige thought and smiled.

"You know who's going to win, don't you Hige? The good guy. The prince if I may say. Yet the only wolf I see who could be as charming who possibly be me!"

"Shut up! I'm just going to kill, get my friend back and leave."

"Oh! She's your friend. Then why do you want to save her? If you love her, I would understand."

"Look! I'm not here to talk, so shut up already!"

"No wonder she could never love you. You have such a temper."

Hige growled in pure hate and envy. His thoughts soon changed for the better when Shives came from the heavens and slashed Yukio straight down his back causing blood to fly everywhere.

"Take that you womanizer!" Shives cracked her knunkles._Wait! Did I just call him a womanizer?!_ She looked at Hige, who was grinning goofy.

"Never expected you to do that. Ow!"

Shives punched him over the head.

"I can't believe you did that?!"

Shives sighed. "Well believe it or not. But, believe that I'm going to kick your butt!" Shives jumped into the air and clawed and scratched Yukio.Hige later joined feeling bored.Yukio kicked the two of them off and ice spikes and heavy snow started to rain on the three of them.

Hige and Shives tried not to scream as the ice cut through their skin and 2510 pounds of snow covered them completely.

"I could have made you my mate, Shives.You could have been my very on ice queen.Oh well." He smiled to himself.

"Ice queen?! You assassin!" Shives pushed her way out of the snow and struggled to get though the blizzard but made it to him.

She used the trick Tsume used on her and tripped Yukio.She sat on top of him biting his arms and clawing his face in pure rage. Her eyes began to water as she flashed back to the snow pile Hige and she was still in.

_"Hige? Hige?"Are you alright?"She could barely breathe as the snow kept pulling on them.  
  
_

_Hige lay next to her his eyes were closed. She felt his cheeks. They were cold as stone and were a bluish-purple. She noticed these symptoms.  
  
"Oh God no!" She rubbed his frozen body and hugged him trying to keep him warm but with the heavy snow just made her effort in vain.  
  
"Hige? Please?"  
  
He still didn't respond. First Toboe, No not Hige.She listened to his heart, nothing.She tried to hold back her tears as she stared down at him.Hige, the greedy, always hungry womanizer. He may have been all those things but she loved him. Shives kissed his freezing lips.  
  
"I love you, Hige." She whispered softly.  
_

She snapped out of her flashback when Yukio kicked her in the stomach sending her flying.Yukio's perfect face was now bloody and not so perfect.

"You little wench! You destroyed my face. My beautiful face.!"

Shives landed face first into the snow but she was laughing even if it was muffled.

"What?! Why are you laughing? How dare you laugh at me! I shall destroy you once and for all." He raised his bruised hands to the sky, created a gigantic 23 feet long ice spike and hurled it towards her.

Shives slowly rose as the ice spike drew near at an alarming rate. She looked up at the spike. It was long but thin and with Yukio controlling it saw couldn't out ran it. So she did the only thing she could do.

Shives back was facing the spike and she could hear the once handsome Yukio laugh hysterically. She did a back-flip and perfectly kicked the spike like a soccer ball sending it straight into the ice wolf's heart. She smirked to herself and looked at the pile where Hige laid behind her.

She walked over Yukio when he grabbed her ankle.

"Ice queen, wait." He whispered.

"For the last time I am not an Ice Queen!" She pulled her leg out of his grip. "Why are you still alive?"

"My dear, I most tell you something. It's about the black wolf you seek.Kint."

"What?"

"If you find her, she may not be as she seems."

"My not be as she seems? What's wrong with her?"

"You will soon see.Here, take this." He handed her the same blue rose that she most of dropped before.

"I don't have time for your charms, Yukio."

"It'll be quite useful to you, Shives.Maybe more than you can imagine." He looked in the direction of were Hige was.

"Hige...Toboe."Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes even your Hige and your Toboe, whoever that is, can come back to you. Just get Kint to use, if you can."

"What are you talking about? A rose can't-"

But before she could say anything Yukio melted into clear water and evaporated. Shives stared at the floor where Yukio was and then Hige.She turned around and continued her walk down the gray bricked lane now surrounded by water with black spikes raised out of it.

Shives was alone now, in a world without Hige and Toboe.  
  
**(Happiness is everlasting but sadness fades ever so slowly.)**


	18. The Silent Fire of Kiyoshi

> **_Chapter 18- The Silent Fire of Kiyoshi  
_**
> 
> Shives continued down the depressing road to the black castle. She hugged herself against the cold wind, thinking about that rose Yukio gave her. She looked at the blue rose. Was Yukio lying to her? What if he wasn't? She thought about seeing Toboe and Hige again and her eyes start to water.  
  
"Shives! Hey Shives!"  
  
She looked in the direction from which the sound came. It was Tsume and Kiba waving at her. She ran over to them with tears in her eyes.Tsume didn't expect her cry into his chest but he held her lightly. He didn't want Kiba to tease him about it later thinking it was something else.  
  
"Shives? Where's Hige and Toboe?" Kiba had a stern look on his face when she didn't respond, so he shook her.  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." Shives was still Tsume's arms.  
  
"It's okay. Tell us."  
  
Shives couldn't sugar coated it in anyway so she came out with it blankly.  
  
"Toboe committed suicide to save Hige and I but Hige died from Hypothermia."  
  
Kiba and Tsume were silent.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys."  
  
Tsume punched a near by oak tree trying his best to hold back tears.Kiba was extremely angry...at Shives.How could Hige died from Hypothermia, in this weather? And why would Toboe commit suicide? Something just didn't add up.  
  
"How is that possible?"Tsume asked, now fully in control of his tears.  
  
Shives thought back to the young blonde wolf she encountered first.  
  
"Kiba? Remember that 3 tailed wolf that we met before we came here?"  
  
Kiba only nodded.  
  
"Well, this may sound strange to you but he has powers."  
  
"Shives, I don't have time for your stupid jokes. What really happened?!"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. That Yasuo guy could control the wind and he created these tornadoes that could rip you apart. One of the tornadoes was following Toboe-"  
  
"So he thought that it would kill Yasuo if it hit the both of them." Tsume finished._Damn it Toboe.  
_  
"Should I explain Hige too? Kiba?" She had a pretty good sense that Kiba thought she killed the two wolves.  
  
"No." First Kint, then Toboe and Hige, who would be next? Kiba was starting to suspect that Shives was the one that owned the robot! How did she know how to kill it?  
  
Tsume and Kiba continued walking while Shives followed. She didn't bring up anything afraid Kiba might snap on her. Then she remembers the rose Yukio gave her.  
  
"Tsume?" Her voice was calm.  
  
Tsume simply looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I do have some good news. I think."  
  
"And what could that be?"  
  
"Well there's this rose one of the strange wolves gave me. He said if I give it to this Knit girl you guys are after, it may bring back Hige and Toboe."  
  
The mention of Knit's name made Kiba pay attention.Shives showed the rose to the boys.  
  
"So, what he was saying was that...Knit is alive?"  
  
Shives nodded. "Yes, but she may not be what she seems."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kiba thought quietly for moment then broke of running. He wanted to see Hige and Toboe again. He wanted to see his paradise, Kint again. If what Shives said was true, Kint could be waiting in the castle just for him. Then only then, could he pour out his emotions telling her anything and everything without holding secrets.  
  
He reached the foyer of the black castle which was vacant but bones of animals were scattered everywhere.Shives and Tsume finally caught up with him.  
  
"Kiba, I'm sorry if that made you angry I-Eeee!"She screeched seeing bones everywhere. If there was one thing Shives was afraid of, it was bones.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" asked Tsume.He caught the scent of burning flesh in the air.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of the foyer, the floor opened up and smoke shot through the air.Skeltons began to climb out of the hole. Shives screamed when one of them grabbed her leg but Tsume kicked it away and it shattered into a billion pieces.  
  
The smoke cleared completely and a black wolf stood in front of them. It looked similar to Kint but its eyes were red and it also had 3-ringed tails, only this time the rings were red. The wolf was silent.  
  
"Tell me! Who are you?" shouted Kiba.  
  
'Kiyoshi' **(quiet).** The wolf was now in his human form and his lips weren't moving. He was telepathic.  
  
Shives was pushed behind Tsume after he caught the ebony wolf looking her over.Kiyoshi wasn't as attractive as Yukio but he did look lethal. He was tan like Tsume, had short spiked up black hair, and was dressed in tight black pants just like Tsume's and a long sleeved black velvet shirt that showed his abdomen. The ends of sleeves were torn and his eyes were an eerie gray.  
  
Kiyoshi? Maybe he's going to kill Tsume this time? Shives thought.  
  
'Precisely' said a deep creepy voice in her mind.  
  
"Tsume?"  
  
"Stay here" Tsume commanded.  
  
Shives watched the two wolves raced towards Kiyoshi she gasped seeing him pull out a gigantic sword. He swung several him at the wolves, his ace emotionless but missed.Tsume managed to get 3 perfect assaults on Kiyoshi's lower back and arm.Kiba aimed only for one place in particular, his neck. While Shives watched the bloody fight, she was busy fighting off skeletons that seemed very fond of her.  
  
"WHY! ARE! YOU! NOT! DEAD! YET!"She said as she punched them off. Even if she was badly wounded that wasn't going to stop her.  
  
Tsume and Kiba stood side by side dripping blood and panting heavily.Kiyoshi raised his sword, his eyes focused on Tsume.Kiyoshi leaped into the air, but instead of slashing Tsume, he slashed Kiba across the waist with lighting speed. He then flipped the sword and slid it under his arm stabbing Tsume and pinning him to the ground. An attack done is less than 6 seconds.  
  
Kiyoshi watched in amazement as blood seeped out of the gray wolf's abdomen. He pushed to sword down wanting it to go all the way through while Tsume yelled in agony.  
  
Shives was now free from the skeletons and was able to help. She ran over to Kiba, who was only a few feet away.  
  
"Kiba, Are you-"  
  
"Tsume.Help Tsume."He patted her shoulder reassuring he was okay.  
  
Kiyoshi lusted for more blood, more pain. His eyes glowed red as the sword became in gulped in flames. He lifted it over his head but before he could make his finally strike, Shives side kicked his neck sending him soaring into the door of the castle. She lifted Tsume up to where he could rest in her arms.  
  
"Tsume, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." He didn't want to admit it but he was glad she was there with him.  
  
The two watched Kiba break Kiyoshi's sword in half and stand in front of the wounded black wolf.Kiyoshi lifted his head and looked at Shives then Tsume,then Kiba,who wasted no time in attacking him again. This time biting his neck, closing his windpipe.Kiyoshi coughed up blood and gasped for air.Kiba finally let go after he stopped struggling.  
  
The doors of the castle opened automaticially.Kiba felt a rush excitement but he was unconfident.Kiba remembered Tsume's wounds and ran over to him.  
  
"Tsume, can you walk?"  
  
"Even if he could he's not going too." Shives said in defense.  
  
"And why is that?"Tsume asked annoyed.  
  
"Became you'll-you'll kill yourself."Shives eyes softened.Tsume noticed rather quickly.  
  
"Kiba, you go on ahead, I'll stay here."  
  
Kiba nodded and took the rose from Shives.He ran into the castle, doors closing behind him.Tsume winced a little.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Shives voice was comforting to him.  
  
"No" He didn't want to look at her, afraid his emotions would show on his face.  
  
"Tsume? I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" He was now able to sit up on his own.  
  
"For being so rude to you. I liked it when you kept me warm in the desert, back there. And I like talking to you, even if you don't feel like talking to m-"  
  
"I always liked talking to you." He interrupted.  
  
He blushed a little, pink, that made him look adorable.Shives smiled to herself.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"Maybe I should see if there's a way out of this place." Shives stood up to leave but Tsume grabbed her leg.  
  
"Come back after you're done looking." He didn't look at her but he was blushing.  
  
"Sure." She smiled at him.  
  
Kiba ran down the dark hallways of the castle. There were so many passage ways and he didn't know when one turn down. He looked at the blue rose and continued his run. Moments later; he heard singing that made him want to cry. It was the voice of Kint.The sound was clear and easy to find. He just had to follow it. Soon after, he could smell her sweet scent which led him to a door with a lion's head knocker on it.  
  
He reached for the door and opened it.
> 
> To be continued...
> 
> **A/N:Sorry if I've made you mad,cry,or confused.It will all clear up and get better.I promise.**


	19. Together or Not?

_**Chapter 19-Together or not?**_

**"Broken" From Seether featuring Amy Lee  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel right when you're gone away  
  
Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel light when you're gone away  
**

The fog around the castle was getting thicker. A silver female wolf hiked through it blindly.Shives climbed up a hill and scanned the area. Everything looked the same. She was frustrated.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She turned around to walk back down the hill but tripped over something and fell all the way back down.

She sighed in annoyance and her eyebrow twitched when she heard a certain gray wolf's laughter.Tsume stood over the angry silver wolf.

"Someone's having fun."  
  
"Shut up Tsume."She stood up and brushed herself off. "Hey, you fellin' better?"  
  
He nodded and was actually smiling at her.  
  
"You couldn't wait for me to come back could you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ha!" She knew he liked her.  
  
"Maybe not. I was bored."  
  
Shives excited face turned back to a frustrated one. She tried to punch him but he dodged it and grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind her back.  
  
"Ow! Tsume! That hurts!"

Shives'back was now to Tsume's chest. He had a smirk on his face as he held her.Shives, on the other hand, failed to break free from his grip. So she backs him into a tree which he hit his head on and let her break free.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Tsume."She shook her finger at him.  
  
Tsume had no problem with playing rough with her. "Shives, shives, shives, always the stupid one."

He tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms above her head. They stared at each other, smirking.It wasn't long when they realized what position they were in.Tsume rolled over and sat next to her while Shives was still lying on the ground.  
  
"I'm...Um...sorry." He blushed again.  
  
"It's alright.Better than Hige being on top of me." She tried to add a little humor but it didn't work that well.  
  
"Do you think that rose will bring back Hige and Kint?"  
  
"I'm sure it will."Shives gazed at the dark gray clouds.

Tsume observed her body. Everything was perfect. Her curves, her hair, her eyes, everything! Shives went on rambling about something.Tsume wasn't paying attention. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Tsume grabbed Shives waist and pulled her towards him. He ran has fingers through her blazing red hair.  
  
"Tsume?"  
  
"Shh." He put his finger to his lips and captured hers.  
  
Shives had a shocked looked on her face while Tsume's was calm as he drowned in complete ecstasy. He pulled her entirely into his lap.Shives finally relaxed as a soft cool breeze whipped around them.

Kiba walked into the room which looked like the inside of a church with about 30 rows of wooden benches on each side of the room. Darkened by the lack of clear windows, the room still echoed with Kint's voice. **(She's singing Broken)** Kiba called out her name but she didn't respond, she just kept singing. He gasped seeing a black wolf facing the opposite direction, so her back so facing him. She was wearing a short black shiny leather dress that cut mid-thigh and tied around her neck.

He listened to her sing and sighed. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"How nice to see you again, Kiba."Her back was still facing him.  
  
"Kint, I'm so ha-"  
  
"Why did you abandon me, Kiba?"She interrupted.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You heard me. Why did you leave me there to die?!" She raised her voice. It was full of hate and anger.  
  
"But I didn't leave you! I love you!"  
  
She turned around and faced him. He could tell she had been crying.  
  
"Don't give me that crap Kiba! I know you left me! Dire told me everything!"  
  
"Dire? Who's Dire?"  
  
"My brother, but he has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Kint.I'm sorry. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead."  
  
"See! That's the problem! You thought I was dead. And you even dare to replace me!"  
  
"Kint, you know I care about you. I looked for you everywhere. When I didn't find you I assumed you were killed by the rocks.Plus, Shives needed to come with us in order to stay alive" His voice was still calm.  
  
"Kiba, if you didn't like me, you should have said something."  
  
"I told you before, I love you! Why are you acting this way?"  
  
"Because..."Shives burst into tears.Kiba sat next to her and held her but she only pushed him away.  
  
"Kint, you know how I feel about you. If I knew sooner about you being alive, I would have ran straight back to the city." He lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away yet again.  
  
"I wish I could believe you Kiba.But from what my brother said-."  
  
"Your brother doesn't know a thing about me or us. At least I'm here with you right now. Where is your brother?"  
  
"I'm right here, Kiba." A black wolf with the same golden eyes as Kiba strolled out of the darkness.  
  
"Dire."Kint stood up and walked to her brother.  
  
"Hello dear sister." He looked back at Kiba, who was confused.  
  
"Kiba, I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my sister. You don't want to expire like your friends."  
  
"What?!" Kiba thought about Shives and Tsume, who were still outside.  
  
"Dire, what do you mean?" Kint looked up at her brother. Concern spreading across her mind.  
  
"Toboe and Hige are dead, Kint and if you continue to stay with your brother he may kill Tsume and Shives as well."  
  
Kint looked up at her brother then Kiba.  
  
"Kiba? You have forgotten me, left me, lied to me and even replaced me but..." She walked up to Kiba and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"But if you say you didn't mean those things, I believe you."  
  
"What? Sister, you're making a big mistake!"  
  
"Oh! And how is that?"

Dire's human form was nothing like his sister's. He was Kiba's complexion, had hazel eyes, and had long black hair that was in a braid. He was exceptionally handsome but dangerous. He smirked at the two wolves.  
  
"Looks like you just lost a friend." He started to laugh but it was interrupted by Kiyoshi, who was severely beaten.  
  
"Kiyoshi! What are you doing here? Did you take care of the female wolf as well?" "No exactly, master." His voice was weak and mysterious before he collapsed.  
  
Shives was standing right behind him in her wolf form. Her claws and fangs covered in blood.  
  
"Kiba? Is that Shives?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You little wench." Dire and Shives darted for each other but Dire escaped her grasp and ran down the hallway.  
  
Shives looked at Kiba and Kint and started to cry. "Kiyoshi killed Tsume."  
  
Kint walked over to Shives and hugged her.  
  
"You must be Shives."  
  
"And you're Kint, right?"  
  
"Uh Hm." She smiled at her.  
  
Kiba pulled the blue rose out of his jacket. "Kint? A wolf said that you can bring the others back with this. Can you?"  
  
"Yes I can." She took the rose and Kiba's hand and led with out of the castle.  
  
Shives ran over to Tsume, who was pinned to a tree by the broken end of Kiyoshi's sword. Kiba helped the girls take him down.Kint pulled a blue petal off the rose, ripped it into tiny little pieces and gave it to Shives.  
  
"Just sprinkle on his chest and where ever wounds are while I say a few words."  
  
Shives stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I'm serious."

Kiba watched Kint chant some foreign words as the blue petals started to sparkle and gently submerge into Tsume's wounds. His cuts and bruises disappeared with a few minutes.Tsume slightly opened his eyes to see to female wolves looking at him. He lifted his hand to touch Shives' face.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey Tsume."He then looked at Kint.  
  
"Kint? Is that you?"  
  
"Shh.Don't talk.Shives do you know where Hige and Toboe are?"  
  
"Yes.Hige is under a pile of snow and Toboe; we buried him out in the desert."  
  
"Thanks. I want you to stay here with Tsume.Kiba? You're coming with me."

The snow must have melted because it wasn't hard to find Hige.He was lying in a puddle of water.Kint sighed sadly, touching has bluish-purple skin. She repeated the process and it worried them when Hige wouldn't awaken.  
  
"Oh no." Kint rested ear on Hige's chest. His heart was beating so what was the problem?  
  
Shives felt a cold hand slid up her back leg and over her butt. (Hige pulled a Miroku)  
  
"HIGE YOU PERVERT!!" She slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark.  
  
She gasped and then hugged him. "Hige you're okay!"  
  
"Oh! Now you love me!" He hugged her back and looked over at Kiba, who was getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Come Hige.We need you to help us find Toboe."

The 3 reached the desert.Hige spotted the gravesite of Toboe and started dugging.Kiba and Kint soon joined after seeing Toboe arm. They gently pulled the young wolf out and thee two boys watched Kint work her magic.  
  
The first thing Toboe did was throw his arms around his "mother's" neck as if she would fade away. Knit tried to loosen his grip, she was starting to choke.  
  
"Toboe? Toboe? Its alright.I'm here."  
  
Toboe crawled into her lap and cried on her chest.  
  
"Shh.It's alright."  
  
Hige and Kiba watched in awe, wanting the same treatment.  
  
"Kint?" He said softly.  
  
"Yes Toboe?"  
  
"Are the others okay?"  
  
She saw Tsume and Shives appear out of the fog as the black castle faded away and the desert turned back to normal.  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine now."

The 6 wolves were now finally together and continued their journey to paradise no less. All alive and all safe but Kint felt that she would see her brother, Dire again.  
  
"So you two made up, huh?" asked Toboe pointing at Kiba and Kint, who was holding handing with the little wolf.  
  
"Yep!" Kint smiled.  
  
"Okay I don't want to ruin the moment but, I seriously, SERIOUSLY, need some food!"  
  
The girls giggled as they tripped Hige in unison.  
  
"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" He smirked and chased after them while Kiba and the others leisurely walked and watched.  
  
**(My pain and sadness left with the breeze as soon as you appeared to me.)**


	20. Distraction

**_Chapter 20- Distraction_**

The heavens looked down upon 6 wolves sleeping in a wooded area near a big city. The silver and gray wolves cuddled next to each other, a large **(Hige: Hey!)** wolf slept soundly near the warm fire. The white wolf watched over his mate while she kept the little wolf warm.  
  
Hige woke up yawning loudly.  
  
"Oh hey Kiba, whatcha doing?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You're watching her sleep again aren't you?"  
  
Kiba nodded.  
  
"Kiba, I'm gonna be honest with you..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I thought I would be the one who ends up with Kint, but you got to her first."  
  
"That may be true, but you were the first to express your feelings to her. I was too afraid to confess them." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Huh? Well that may be true but it's obvious that she likes you more." He rested against a tree trunk putting his hands behind his head.  
  
Kiba sighed seeing Toboe cuddle closer to his "mother". They were now face to face.  
  
"Toboe really likes her too."  
  
"Not the same way you think though, Kiba."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What? You thought Toboe was in love with her?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Didn't you notice how he acted around her? Kint's like his mother."  
  
"His... Mother?" "And I thought my mind was always in the gutter." Hige sighed.  
  
Kiba took off his jacket and placed it over Kint and Toboe.Hige was right.Toboe's way too young for her anyway.

The next morning, the 6 wolves decided to go into town.Shives and Kint led the way. They were whispering about something that made the boys curious.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Hige said scratching his head.  
  
"Who knows? They're girls, who can understand them?" said Tsume sighing.  
  
"I'll ask them."Hige ran over to them and poked his head in between the two girls.  
  
"Soo...Whatcha taking about?"  
  
Shives looked down at the curious wolf and in unison; the two girls smacked him over the head.  
  
"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" He sat on the ground holding his head in pain.  
  
"For being annoying!" said Shives.She turned around and walked off.  
  
Tsume and the others checked to see if Hige was okay.  
  
"Girls."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, Tsume?"Kint was on her tip toes inches away from his face.  
  
"Nothing. You're just alike.Loud, rude, and brain-dead."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You heard me. Or are you deaf as well?"  
  
Kint couldn't take it anymore.Kint slapped, kicked and punched Tsume until he finally fell to the ground.  
  
"Tsume you're such a jerk!" With that, she walked off stumping.  
  
"Again with the jerk!" Tsume rubbed his arm. Kint soon caught with Shives and together they shared their thoughts on what turned them of about men. The boys stayed far behind, afraid to be flattened to death.  
  
"Oh wow Shives, Look at that." Kint pointed to the large city in front of them. It was filled with life, music, and...wolves?  
  
Kint became silent; this place was starting to remind her of her so called home. The boys later joined them, who seemed sort of in a trance.Kint was on the verge of crying. Shives beat her to it.  
  
"Kint? Why are you crying?"Toboe held on to her arm, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Wolves." Kint just kept staring straight ahead.  
  
They were wolves alright, but they were slaves.Tsume and Kiba started growling.  
  
"Boys, it's alright." She slowly waved her hand reassuringly.  
  
One of the wolves stumbled over to them. He was very young, around Toboe's age. He was also covered in scrapes and bleeding. He licked Shives' hand before falling over.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The wolf said nothing. Shives and Kint looked at each other.  
  
"Is he dead?" Toboe asked curiously.  
  
Kint bent down and check his pulse. "No he's okay. Probably was just exhausted."  
  
"Hey! You kids! Get away from there!"  
  
A tall, mean, hairy, muscular man with a whip came stomping over to the gang.  
  
"What do you kids think you're doing? This is a dangerous animal, you could have been killed."  
  
"But sir he seems really tired or possibly sick." Shives tried to reason with the man.  
  
"He's not sick, he's just playing dead. He's waiting for you to let your guard down, so he can attack and kill you guys. All wolves do that you now?"  
  
"Hm.Yeah right." said Tsume under his breath.  
  
"Tsume!" whispered Shives.  
  
"Well sir I don't understand why you have that whip." said Kiba pretending.  
  
"Do you use that thing on this poor creature?"  
  
"Well of course kid. These things are a danger to society. If you ask me, I think they all deserve to die."  
  
"Oh really." Kiba had a strict look on his face. He wanted so bad to rip that guy apart.  
  
"Yes really. Wake up you good for nothing." The man kicked the young wolf on its side.  
  
"Stop!" Shives pulled the wolf away from him.  
  
"Excuse me missy, but you don't rule anything around here. Especially not me!" The man raised his whip. "So don't touch my property!"  
  
The whip came down and made a loud cracking sound, ripping through skin and making flesh bleed....Tsume's flesh that is.  
  
"Y-you're not human!" The man dropped the whip shaking in fear.  
  
"Really? What was your first guess?" Kiba made a swift slash across the man neck, killing him instantly.  
  
Kint stared at the bloody man on the ground and then Kiba.She wasn't scared of him but she was shocked.  
  
"Tsume? Are you alright?"Shives traced the slash down Tsume's arm, making him blush a little.  
  
"I'm fine." He pushed her hand away.  
  
Kint watched the little wolf slowly get up and look at Shives.  
  
"Who-who are you?" His voice was cute and whispery.  
  
"Last thing I remembered was...you walking over to me and collapse."  
  
"Oh well thank you for protecting me." He looked at his dead master.  
  
"Hey! If you don't mind me asking, is there any food in this city?"Hige smiled one of his goofy smiles.  
  
"Uh! Yeah but the good food is for the humans."  
  
"Well I bet Kint and I can get you some good food."  
  
"What? We can?" Kint was completely confused.  
  
"Yes! We can! Come on!"Shives grabbed her hand and led the gang to a club with a karaoke bar.

Inside, Kint automatically noticed there were only two real women. The men stared at her and Shives, smirking and whistling. Shives winked at them and sat down at the bar. The bartender checked her up and down.  
  
"What can I do for you two good-looking ladies?"  
  
"Two vodkas and water for my friends."Shives pointed to the boys, happily.  
  
"Coming up!"  
  
Shives turned around and listened to drag queens sing horribly. The men booed him...uh her to get off the stage.  
  
"Hey Kint?" She pointed her in the stomach.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't the boys say you're a great singer?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Yes! She is the most amazing singer ever!" said Hige, who was obviously drunk.  
  
"Hige? Did you take my drink?"  
  
"I d-don't know? I-it looked like w-water." He fell off his chair.  
  
Shives stared at the drunken wolf for a moment. "Well Kint, are you gonna sing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on!" Shives pulled her friend onto the stage. "Ladies and.....gentlemen, my friend here has decided to sing you a little song."  
  
"I what?!" Kint was pushed in front of the microphone. "Uh...Hi! Um.I guess I'll sing-"  
  
Shives whispered in her ear.  
  
"That one?" "Yes."  
  
"Fine. But only if I get some help from you two ladies over there and you, Shives."She inhaled as the girls walked on stage.  
  
"Okay so like, what are we singing?" said the girl with blonde hair.  
  
Kint looked at the list of songs. "These one."  
  
"Eww! Can we act it out?"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever."  
  
"Okay good cause I got dibbs on your cute brother."  
  
"Cute brother?"  
  
"Kint I think she's talking about Tsume."  
  
"What? Well whatever. He ain't my brother so you can have him."  
  
"Oh no she can't!"  
  
"Shives, we can fight later. Right now I want to sing."  
  
The 4 girls took there places on stage and waited for the music to start.  
  
"This song is called "Lady Marmalade" **(Moulin Rouge)  
**  
**Where's all my souls sisters  
Let me hear ya'll flow sisters  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh)  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street (street (echo))  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" (woah)  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (yeah-ey)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Choca latta ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ah, oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
(Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister soul sister folw sister)  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
on her black satin sheets  
is where he started to freak, yeah  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh ooh yah yah)  
Mocha Choca latta ya ya (yaaaa)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Yeah yeah yeah uh)  
  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we got that cake  
Straight up the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Better get that dough sisters  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on)  
Mocha Choca latta what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
(  
(One more time c'mon)  
Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ooh, hey hey hey)  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Colour of café au lait (all right)  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More (more) more (more) more (more)  
  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)  
Livin' the grey flannel life (oh pity)  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep  
More (more) more (more) more (more)  
  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da (da da ahah oh)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh Oh lord)  
Mocha Choca latta ya ya (oh oh oohoh )  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters yah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (ooh)  
**

The girls did every single dance move perfectly sexy. The boys couldn't help but stare. As soon as Kint and Kiba's eyes met, he quickly looked away from her. Tsume succeed at only looking at them three times...uh four. Toboe and Hige watched the whole entire thing but it was harder for Toboe to see due to Hige's hand constantly over his eyes.  
  
The men cheered and whistled when the girls came off stage still singing. Shives nearly screamed seeing the blonde girl hop into Tsume's lap. Kint was getting a little too much attention from the greasy hairy men but she jumped up on the table and danced around while they whistled and threw money at her.  
  
Kiba couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Part of him waited to look away and part of him wanted to jump on that table and dance with her. He decided to take his mind off of her and watch Tsume struggle trying to get a giggling blonde off his lap.Toboe was turning a bright red when Shives started playing with his hair.Hige was dancing with Kint which made Kiba angry.  
  
When the song ended, the girls walked back on to stage and took a bow.  
  
"See Kint,It wasn't that bad, was it?" Shives was waving at a guy checking her out over in the corner.  
  
"Well I guess it was kind of fun."  
  
The two wolf-girls shook hands with their singing partners.  
  
"And next time, stay away from the tall tan guy over there."  
  
They joined Tsume and the others, who were either quiet, blushing, or....panting? Hige felt a little better. He wasn't drunk anymore.Toboe was still blushing as well as Kiba.  
  
"Kiba is something the matter?" Kint sat next to him.  
  
"N-no. Everything's fine."  
  
"Can we leave now?" said Tsume impatiently while watching the blonde across the corner of the room.  
  
"Yea sure." Shives shyly pulled a plate of turkey off the counter and gave it to the little slave wolf.

The 7 sat outside the club and watched people pass by.  
  
"Oh Wow this is the best meal I ever had in years! Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome." smiled Shives.  
  
Kiba was sitting next to Kint, who was humming "broken". Their eyes met and they stared at each other for the longest. It was an emotionless stare that made Kint look away.  
  
"Come with me." Kiba grabbed her hand and ran, leading her into an alleyway.  
  
"Kiba? Where are we going? Kiba?!"  
  
The alleyway was a deadend.He pulled her from behind him and slammed her against the bricked wall. He hesitated while tugging on her tank top.  
  
"Kiba? What is it?"  
  
"I love you Kint, you know that right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I..." He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
The kiss was simple and gentle but as soon as his hands crept up her tank top, the kiss was rough and powerful.Kint was overwhelmed by it and pushed him off, gasping for air.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
Kiba was speechless. It was really all his emotions.His feelings for her, when he cried for her. He loved and missed her.  
  
Kint walked back to the group who was saying goodbye to the little slave wolf.  
  
"So where were you two huh?" grinned Hige.  
  
Kint looked behind her seeing Kiba looking at the ground ashamed.  
  
"Nothing. Are we going to find a place to stay for tonight?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah.Tsume is working on it." Hige observed the sadness in Kiba's eyes.  
  
"Hey what's up with him?"  
  
"I don't know." said Kint simply.

The 6 wolves stayed in a hut for the night. It was damp and musty but it was the best thing Tsume could find. He kept Shives warm in a corner and watched the others.Toboe and Hige were talking about the club and how good of a singer Shives and Kint were. Kiba walked over to Kint who was starting to dose off until she heard his footstep and looked up at him.  
  
"What?" She was still angry at him.  
  
"Can I lay in your lap?" He sat next to her.  
  
Kint studied his face for a while. "Fine."  
  
Kiba rested his head on her lap and quickly fell asleep.Kint stroked his hair and began to sing again.Toboe and Hige listened willing fully and soon also fell asleep.Tsume was still awake,examinating the others wolves.  
  
"Kint? I noticed Kiba was a little quiet when we came in here. Did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He kissed me and I didn't like it."  
  
"But you two have kissed before haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah but this on was different. It was lustful."  
  
"Lustful?"  
  
"Uh hm.But I don't know why I feel so angry towards him. I mean I do love him, but I don't know why I hate him.Tsume? Am I being naïve? Tsume?"  
  
Tsume was fast asleep.Kint sighed and looked out the window at the stars and moon.  
  
**(Naïve or Just scared?)**


	21. Taken

**_Chapter 21-Taken  
_**

The next morning, Kint woke up to screaming.  
  
"Tsume you jerk!!"  
  
"Why do you girls keep on calling me a jerk?!"  
  
"Maybe cause you are." said Hige holding up his hands in defense.  
  
"What did you say Hige?!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Oh hello Kint.Good morning." Toboe smiled and sat next to her. "Kiba's still asleep huh?"  
  
"Yea." Kint looked down at the sleeping white wolf in her lap.  
  
She was about to pet him when he shot open his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Kiba." said Toboe smiling.  
  
Kiba looked at the little wolf and then up at a blushing Kint.He stood up and offered his hand which Kint took quietly.Kiba led the others outside and Hige started to complain about food.  
  
"Hige, are you really that hungry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I bet we can get some food from that butcher over there, huh Kint?"  
  
Kint sighed and followed Shives, who was walking seductively over to the meat handler.  
  
"Why hello sir. My friend and I want to buy some meat but sadly we have no money. So we were worrying if you could give us just a little bit, pretty pretty please?" Shives put on her sexy pleading face.  
  
"Well of course you can ladies. But you have to do me a small favor in return." The butcher glanced at the girls' chest.  
  
"Oh no." said Kint.** ( 0.0)  
**

The boys waited outside the shop.Kiba looked down at the ground kicking at it. Why was Kint refusing him? He thought deeply about her until Toboe broke in.  
  
"Kiba? You seem a little sad. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Kiba hid his face in his hands. "Just tired."  
  
"Hey the girls are back!" Hige sounded joyful again.  
  
Kint had two large bags of meat as well as Shives.  
  
"What took ya so long?" said Hige as he opened the bag of meat.  
  
"We had some business to take care of, right Kint?"  
  
Kint walked passed the girl growling.** (--')**  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Shives smiled.  
  
Kint sat next to Kiba,who was still standing, leaning against a wooden pole. She handed a bag over to him.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kiba looked down at the bag and then looked away. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fine.Hige you want this?"  
  
"Oh you know it!" Hige grabbed the bag and ate every single piece of meat.  
  
Kiba began to walk away. "I guess we're leaving. Come on guys!" yelled Shives.

They left the city and continued down into a canyon.Toboe and Hige looked at the place in awe.Tsume and Shives talked about the city and pretty much everything. Kint followed far behind Kiba.She wanted to talk to him but she was afraid to.  
  
"Kint?"  
  
She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes Kiba?"  
  
"Come up here. Walk with me."  
  
Kint blushed. "Uh sure."

The black and white wolf led the pack out of the canyon and into a grassy plain.  
  
"Kint? Do you really love me?"  
  
"Well of course I do."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I tried to kiss you back there. You pushed me away. Plus, in that empty city, you still stopped me from kissing you. What do you have against me?"  
  
"N-nothing I just"  
  
"You just don't love me. Just say it.Kint..." He stopped her and held her face into his hands.  
  
"Kint I love you. I always have and I always will. When you died, I..." He started to fight with his emotions.  
  
"Kiba...I understand. You mean the world to me as well but I guess the reason why I have been refusing you is because I'm..."  
  
"Kiba look!" Toboe pointed to a black ship that was descending from the sky.  
  
The ship landed in front of the pack with a loud thud. The door to the ship opened and out came...Dire and Kiyoshi.  
  
"Is that Kiyoshi?!" said Shives.  
  
"Damn it! How did he survive?" said Tsume sternly.  
  
"Who's Kiyoshi?" said Toboe.  
  
"My brother's evil servant." said Kint blankly.  
  
"He tried to kill Tsume." added Shives.  
  
Dire smiled devilishly at the pack.  
  
"Hello dear sister."  
  
"Dire, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came back for you dear sister. I missed you so much." He smiled.  
  
"Well forget it I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that.Kiyoshi!"  
  
"Yes master." Kiyoshi leaped into the air with his new flaming sword about to slice Toboe apart.  
  
Tsume grabbed hold of the sword and threw it into Dire's direction.Sadly, he dodged it.  
  
"Kiyoshi! You are a pitiful fighter."  
  
"I am sorry master." Kiyoshi bowed to him.  
  
"Enough. Take my sister and let's go."  
  
"Yes Master." And with great speed Kiyoshi picked up Kint and ran onto the ship.  
  
Kint kicked and screamed as the ship lifted off the ground. Dire laughed uncontrollably as the ship shot blue lasers at the wolves below.Kint looked down at the white wolf screaming his name as tears ran down her eyes.

There was nothing the other wolves could do but watch as the ship took away Kiba's paradise. He pounded the ground crying and screaming Kint's name as flashbacks of her happiness went through his mind.Kiba had lost his black wolf for the second time.  
  
"Kint..."

**(You are who I love, who I adore, but you departed from me forever more.)**

THE END


	22. Author's Note

_**Author's Note.**_

Okay people when I say **"THE END"** I mean **"THE END"**of the story.Yes there will be a sequel.So don't get all worried on me.And as for what the butcher wanted the girls to do.Let just say they had to show a little skin. _wink wink_ I'll leave that to the imagination.

**Stay tuned....I hate it when I say that!**


End file.
